Skyfa's Story
by Panda Food
Summary: A story about a girl named Skyfa. Skyfa's got some issues; Schizophrenia, sugar addiction,the abillity to shape-shift and absolutly no memories. But all that changes when she meets Axis; a powerful nobody of...organization XIII? or was it something else?
1. Boring Life

Gishma ran away as the strange creatures chased her. She had heard the strangers at the pub call them "heartless". She had thought they were drunk. Speaking of beings made from corrupted hearts. If only she had listened. But she did not fear these strange shadows, for she knew these woods better than her own home. But as she was just about to leap over another fallen log, a heartless sprung out of the ground. She turned to continue running, only to come face to face with more of the strange shadows. Surrounded, she instinctively pulled out her sword and went into a fighting stance. But her efforts were in vain. She tried to fight the heartless, only to have more and more to fight off. Slowly, she was swallowed up by the blackness…

Skyfa woke in her bed after the strange dream. It had happened before, and it always ended the same way. She wondered why she was always having the dream about Gishma. Of course it was no mystery who Gishma was. There was not a soul in her world who didn't know. She had been the one who led the revolution against the former leaders of the Taurine Forest, the Royals. She had stopped the fighting between her people and the people of her former enemy, Bir. She was leader of the Astrix. A people that had the power to shape-shift into their soul animal. She had been a cat, just like her best friend, Jeppa. Of course you could always tell who an Astrix was. The obvious one was that they had the ears and/or tail of their animal. Another one was that they stopped aging at the age of 12, and because of their high metabolism, they weren't very big.

Skyfa slowly got out of bed. At six A.M., she wasn't a much of a morning person. She put her house coat with the frog-fairies on it and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she found her breakfast: a green Monster. She quickly grabbed it, tapped the top twice before opening it, then quickly took two gulps of the bitter-sweet liquid. She walked out to grab a copy of the news paper. She read that today was going to be sunny, and that there was another disappearance. For weeks now, it had all been so quiet. There had been several mysterious disappearances before, but never on this side of the forest, which was divided by a huge mountain range running from one side of the coast, to the other. Skyfa swished her tail while contemplating this, then thought that it was better not to get involved in affairs that had nothing to do with her.

She gulped down the rest of her Monster, stretched, and went to get dressed. Like all other Astrix, she only had two outfits. One for summer, and one for winter. Because this was fall, she decided to wear the winter one, despite the heat in the pub she worked at. Her outfit was simple enough, with a black top that crossed her chest and tied together, had sleeves that went to her elbows and flared out. Her pants were long and loose fitting that flared out, and at started black at the top, and faded to white at the bottom. And like all Astrix, she carried a weapon, a long sword in a black sheath. Tying it to a string attached to her pants, she set out. The sword was not used often, but being an Astrix, people might try to attack her… stupid people of course! Astrix like her were natural born acrobats and fighters. She was a cat after all. And like all cats, she built her small home in a tall Blackwood tree. Strong, with leaves that were warm to the touch, and surprisingly, inflammable. Looking down at the far away ground, anyone else would have probably fallen out. But skyfa wasn't just anybody. With great skill she leapt from branch to branch till she was at the bottom of the leaf covered ground.

Before she headed to the Blackwood Tavern, the pub she worked at, she walked to the tree next to hers. "Hey!" she called up at the home that was built there. "You coming or do I have to come up there and drag you out of bed?" out of nowhere a head popped out from the front door. The 

young fox Astrix looked down at skyfa and just smiled. "There's no need for you to come up and waste that energy! And besides, you'd never be able to get passed the front door!" Syfka just looked at her friend and smiled. Tuy had always been proud of her fortress of a home. She was a bit paranoid, so she built her home with extra thick walls and one of the strongest locks in the forest. She was also the only fox to build her home in the trees. Tuy jumped down to greet her friend more properly, only to misjudge Syfka's position, and almost squish her. "You know, you should be more careful about where you're standing." Her friend teased. "Oh yes! God forbid you not pay attention to where you're jumping!" she replied, her sentence dripping in sarcasm.

Making their way to the town of O'Neil, the two friends talked, poking fun at each other, and abusing one another as all good friends do. About half way to town, the pair was greeted by Koth. A Crow that made his home with a small community of Crow's that lived about half a mile from there. "Hey Tuy, zucchini." "It's pronounced 'skyfa'" she countered. "Yeah, whatever, pickle." "SKYFA!" "Gee, calm down. It's too early to get antsy. Not everyone had a monster for breakfast". Tuy said, trying to ease the hyper Astrix. Skyfa had never enjoyed it when people made fun of her name. Especially when the one's who did it never understood why it hurt so much. For you see, Syfka couldn't remember her real name. Either it be amnesia, or age, she couldn't remember. Sometimes she wondered whether she ever had a name, which was of course absurd, because all Astrix names were simply the first thing that came out of their mouths. Like Jeppa, or Zari, or Tuy. What made it worse was that she couldn't remember half her life. Most of it was a blur. But despite this, or because of it, Skyfa became independent and somewhat successful.

The bar that Skyfa worked at was mostly made of wood with a stone floor. There were about thirteen tables, six of which were closer to the ground than others. This was because the Astrix that came through here never sat on the chairs. Always on the tables. Why? Because it's just their habit, that's why. Skyfa went to the counter and hopped over it. She was greeted by her boss, a tall (compared to her) crow whose name was Garm. "Well, look who's here. You know, if you'd just buy a house here in town, you'd never be late!" of course skyfa was not late, but right on time. Garm was a crow from the time before the revolution, and he still had some rather unfriendly feelings towards Astrix. Skyfa just sighed and put her sword behind the counter. "And why are you always caring that sword around?! Nothin' gonna happen in town dumbass!" syfka simply ignored the crow and got back to her daily ritual. First she grabbed the broom and swept the floor. Then she took the chairs off from the tables and onto the floor. Just another day skyfa sighed in her head.

To be continued…


	2. The Odd Girl and the Story she tells

A portal of darkness opened on the outskirts of the town. Two figures stepped out dressed in black cloaks. "Axis, I don't like this world." Complained one. Axis turned to her partner. "Number two, you hate everywhere we go. And besides, we're not here for your enjoyment. We have someone to find." Axis replied. The new Xigbar was almost as annoying as the old one… at least he wasn't as much as a pervert. But she had to agree with him. She didn't like this world much either. But she was determined to get the rest of her organization together. And if that meant going to weird worlds with Xigbar, so be it. Axis was a nobody. She had no heart and lacked the ability to feel. But she was powerful. Powerful enough to kill the entire Organization XIII. Now she was the superior. Now all she needed to do was to find followers of her own. She had numbers two through six…Almost there.

Skyfa was having just another day… long, irritating, and now, hungry. She decided to take her lunch brake after she finished cleaning up the spilt ale from the drunken nimrods that come in here everyday. She put her rag down behind the bar, went around and sat down. "Hey! What do you think you're doin'?" Garm stupidly questioned. "I'm hungry. So I'm ordering lunch." She casually stated. "So Skyfa, what'll you have?" a voice from behind the counter asked. A Light named Max. Lights were always good friends of the Astrix. They aged very slowly, like reverse dog years. They were also skilled wizards. "Same as always Max, Soba."

Axis walked into the pub that she hoped to find her nobody. Sure enough, sitting cross-legged on a low table was a strange girl in black with cat ears and a tail, eating a plate of noodles with bits of steak on top. She causally walked up to her, smiled and said, "Hello, Gashmix." Her eyes grew wide at the sound of her name. She looked up to see axis standing over her. Quick as a flash Skyfa stood up, grabbed axis' arm, and dragged her out through the back door. Skyfa gave her a look that could kill a rough bull elephant. "O.K. you know my name. What are you?" there was a pause before Xigbar spoke up. "Um, don't you mean, 'who are you'?" Skyfa answered quickly. "No. I couldn't care less about your names. But I do know this: you're not an Astrix. You have neither the sent nor a tail. You're not a Crow. You don't smell of rotten leaves and rain. You're not a Light. You dress in black and only Lights 56 years or older can be in this town. And you're DEFINETLY not royals… so; I ask again, WHAT are you?" "Well, it seems that I can't hide our origin from you." Axis began, "so I might as well tell you were" but she was cut off by Xigbar. "What makes you think you know everything? You can't just order us around, acting like you're stronger than us! I mean, you're not even that tall!" Big mistake. Like all of axis' organization, most were her age and size. Xigbar was only about five or six inches above her and Skyfa, but he acted bigger. And he just made the most dangerous mistake one could ever make in front of an Astrix, or Skyfa. He questioned her power, and mocked her size. Skyfa pulled out something thin and long from out of thin air. Tall a she was, her black bo-staff was impressive, but not to threatening. "You think you scare me?! With that twig, I bet you couldn't eve make a baby cry!" Skyfa held her staff next to xigbar's throat. With a twitch of her index finger, the razor sharp metal shot from the ends, making it not just longer, but deadlier.

Axis just sighed. Xigbar was always underestimating people. One day, he was gonna pay for it. "Gashmix put that down. I apologize for my friend's stupidity. Now, to answer your question, we are no different form you." Skyfa just stood there. She withdrew from the stranger's neck. "And exactly HOW, may I ask, are we alike?" "simple." Axis answered. "You, me, and Xigbar here, have no heart." "…really? Now, can you answer my other question? How the hell do you 

know my name?" she asked, getting annoyed. She disliked this 'Xigbar', and this girl, so strange. "Well, technically, it isn't your real name." "But how do you know?! I haven't told a single goddamn soul my name! How the hell do YOU know it?!" Skyfa was getting impatient. "I've told you before, we're the same. You have no heart. You don't really exist. Just like me, you're a nobody." What was this person saying? 'Nobody'? No heart? What did this mean? "Wait, exactly what did you mean by, 'it isn't your real name'?" "Well, I'll explain. How far back can you remember? Can you remember anything about your past? I bet you can't. You can't because, you never had a past. You were created by darkness swallowing up your heart."

Skyfa just stood there trying to take it all in. was she really empty like Axis said she was? Did she really exist? And if so, then, who was she? "Axis, if I don't really exist, then, who was I? And, why can't I remember anything?" there was a pause before she answered. "Well, you probably can't remember anything, because you wanted to forget about it. I mean, it was the only real fight you ever lost. And as for your somebody, I bet you know her." "But who?" "Here's a hint: you dream about her almost every night." Sudden realization struck Skyfa with a force so strong it almost knocked her over. "you mean; Gishma?" "That's right. Your hero. The one you look up to is you. Funny how things turn out, huh?"

"So, you're the superior of the new organization XIII. What do you want with me?"

To be continued…


	3. The Test

The trio sat inside the bar, tired of standing out in the cold. Skyfa looked across at Axis and Xigbar. "So, you're the superior of the new Organization XIII. What do you want with me?" Skyfa asked. "Well, it's quite simple: I want you to be the new Saix." "…really. But first I must ask you two questions: number one-would this benefit me in any way, and two-why would I join?" "Well, let me answer your question with another question: have you ever heard of someone named 'Sora'?"

flashback

Skyfa was taking a walk through the woods surrounding her home. Quiet and peaceful, she enjoyed the sounds and smells of the woods after a good rain. Unfortunately, the peace was about to be shattered by something gay and unexpected… out of nowhere, something hit Skyfa square in the back, knocking her to the ground. "Oh my gosh! Are you o.k.?!" the weight was lifted off of her back and someone was pulling her to her feet. She looked up to see a boy with weird brown hair and red shorts. He was standing next to a two foot tall talking duck and a five foot tall talking mutant dog-thing. "I'm sorry!" the boy said to her again. "You ruined my walk." She replied, showing no emotion. "I'm sorry!" he said again. "You're lucky I don't feel like killing anyone today." "Geeze! I said I was sorry! It wasn't my fault!" the boy was getting defensive. Skyfa thought for a minute… this was a perfect opportunity to mess with someone's head. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just a little upset. And we haven't been properly introduced! I'm Skyfa." The boy paused. Then something quiet scary happened… "I am Sora. Here's my keyblade! When there's heartless, I'm not afraid! And I can drive a gummi ship. Or else I'll have, a quivering lip. And all the friends, I'm searching for, will lead me on, a big world tour, as I search for, the door to light, I know I'll find, a bunch of sprites! I'm the key-bearer, from a Disney square-based RPG. So please don't think I'm a reject from a final fantasy! And all our fans, like to draw us. Though some can cause a shipping fuss. But I'll still fight with Xehanort. My gosh that rhymes, with Voldemort!" He replied in a sing-song voice. "I'm Donald!" said the duck. "I'm Goofy!" The dog-thing replied. This group seemed rather… stupid. "Well, sora, I have only one thing to say to you." She leaned closer to Sora. Close enough to whisper into his ear. "Sora, stay the hell out of my forest!" and on that note, she punched him hard enough to send him flying into a nearby tree.

end of flashback

"…yes." Skyfa answered. "I hated him and those two freaks traveling with him." "Well, what if I said you could kill them all?" Skyfa's eyes got wide upon hearing that. "I thought so. So, are you in?" axis asked. Skyfa didn't need to think. "Hell ya!" "what the hell do you think your doin'?!" Garm's voice cut in. axis spoke up. "She's minding her own business. Like you should be doing." "she should be doin' her job! And sense when should I be takin' orders from a shrimp like you?" Skyfa never liked Garm. In fact, she hated him. And now was her chance for revenge. Skyfa stood up and walked over to him, looked up and said only one thing: "consider this my resignation letter." And with that she punched him right in the chin, sending him flying into the tables behind him. (Remind you of anything?) "Nicely done Gashmix." Axis said. "Gashmix?! That's your name?!" Garm said from the floor. He burst out laughing so hard Skyfa thought he might explode. Axis stepped forward. She summoned a black saber out of thin air and held it up to Garm's throat. "It be best if you stop laughing. Unless of course you don't like your head 

where it is." And on that note the three left the bar.

"So, tell me about Saix." skyfa asked after they had left the town. "Well," axis started, "he was number seven in the organization. Saix the Luna diviner, used the power of the moon and a giant claymore." Axis and Xigbar stopped walking and let Skyfa get ahead of them a bit. Skyfa realized the two had stopped and turned around to see why, only to see axis standing there, with a large… thing in her hands. I can't really describe it. Tis just one of those things that you can't describe… so I'll just tell you so you can picture it. 'k? twas the late saix's claymore. With great force, axis hurled the object at skyfa. "Catch!!" she yelled. Skyfa reacted as quickly as she could. As the object came at her, she wrapped her arms around it just as the top spike came in contact with her gut. The force of the object knocked skyfa to the ground…but she still caught it.

Skyfa just lay on the ground and stared up at the trees that blocked the sky. Axis' head came into skyfa's vision. "Congratulation's. You caught it." Axis said. "…um, what exactly did you just throw at me?" skyfa asked in an unusually calm voice. "Saix's claymore." She answered. "…ok…and, why?" "so you could absorb his abilities." "Alright…did it work?" "Well, you caught it. Now we just need to wait to see if you can stand his element." Skyfa slowly lifted herself off of the ground and handed the claymore to axis. "so, what happens if I can't handle his element?" skyfa asked. Axis thought for a moment before answering, "Well, you're the third person I've tried this on. All the others either didn't catch the claymore, or their veins exploded when exposed to the moon." "what now?"

Skyfa led axis and xigbar back to her house in the woods. Xigbar stopped when they got to the Blackwood tree and exclaimed "what kind of idiot makes their home in a bloody tree? How do you get in there without a ladder?" Skyfa just smiled at xigbar's stupidity. He obviously knew nothing about Astrix'. With great skill she leapt onto the branch closest to the ground, and proceeded to leap to her house. She reached the door when it was pulled open before she could even touch it. She stared, shocked, at a smiling axis who was holding the door open. "surprised?" she grinned. "how did you…" she started. "heh. Simple. I used the power of the darkness." She demonstrated by teleporting behind Skyfa. "really." Skyfa said without looking behind her. "and how does one acquire such a skill?" "you will see. Soon enough."

"What do you have to eat around here?" Xigbar asked Skyfa. Skyfa looked at him. "you do realize that it's about three hour's past lunch, right?" "Yeah, don't mind him." Axis said. "he always finds ways to irritate those around him. Heart or no." the three had been waiting at skyfa's home, waiting for nightfall…and the moon. Axis had been talking to Skyfa, and xigbar had been making things generally irritating. Asking stupid questions and making stupid remarks. As it turns out, Skyfa and axis have a lot in common for two nobody's. they both thought sora was gay (but then again, who doesn't?!) . They were both fairly violent nobodies. They both were Monster addicts, and had a tendency to get sugar-high. And, they both found xigbar an irritating idiot. "I have a feeling that we might be friends. That is, if you can stand your element."

Skyfa had fallen asleep on her dark red couch. She was naturally nocturnal, and she often fell asleep during the day if she was at home. And besides, a good nap never hurt anyone. Unfortunately, her nap was cut short because axis had taken it upon herself to wake the sleeping nobody. And she had also decided to use a rather irritating method: By grabbing skyfa's tail and 

yanking her from her couch. "Ouch!" Skyfa exclaimed as she fell onto the wooden floor. "Hey, what the hell?! I wasn't bothering you!" "Yes that may be so, but we have work to do… the moon is out." Skyfa stood up at the mentioning of the moon. Axis grabbed skyfa's arm and teleported into town, where there were no trees to obscure the sky. I cannot begin to describe the sensation of being immersed in darkness, even for a moment. It's dark of course, but soft and hard at the same time. Like floating in water…really, really thick water. Black…and empty. Then, it's over.

They emerged at the town. Dark and empty, it gave a strange feeling at night when no one was around. "Look up." Axis commanded. Skyfa looked up to see the pale moon shining down. Most people were afraid of night…Afraid of the dark. Afraid of what they didn't understand. But not Skyfa. She was unsure if she feared anything at all. But now she knew…she feared nothing. She felt nothing. Now she knew…she really had no heart. Until now, she was unsure whether she could believe any of this. But now she knew. Skyfa stared at the moon for a time, taking in the feeling. Whatever it was, it felt wonderful. She could feel the moon's power rushing through her veins. Power. Real power running freely through her. And it felt good.

She was faintly aware of someone calling her name. She wasn't sure who, but it didn't matter. "Skyfa." there it was again. That little voice calling her name. "Skyfa!" the voice was getting louder and more irritating. 'Who was that?' Skyfa thought. "SKYFA!" there it was again, that little voice intent on ruining this peaceful moment. 'Why won't it just leave me alone?' she thought, hopping that the voice might leave her alone. "SKYFA!! PAY ATTENTION, GODDAMN IT!!" her irritation was at its peak. Quickly she summoned her weapon and turned around to attack the voice. She swung the weapon at someone…fortunately, she missed her by inches. Then Skyfa saw who the little voice was. Axis stood there looking at Skyfa with a weird look on her face. "um…don't ever do that again." She said carefully. Skyfa's head was clear now and she saw what she had done. "…oops. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to hurt you." "Oh you didn't hurt me. I meant 'don't space out while staring at the moon'. It's just a little creepy." "…all right then."

"so…This means we can go now?" Xigbar asked impatiently. Skyfa shook her head in exasperation. "no Xigbar, we can't go yet. We need to get skyfa's things from her house." Axis answered. "and now, you don't need to walk. You can open dark portals like we can. Try." Skyfa looked around. She thought about those dark portals that axis and Xigbar opened up earlier. She tried to remember how she opened it, when a dark mass appeared in front of her. She jumped, surprised because she had done nothing. "see; easier then you thought, huh?" axis commented. "so let's get your stuff and we'll go." Skyfa hesitated before stepping into the portal. She emerged in her kitchen and quickly ran to her room. Her bed was close to the ground, but still had enough space to hide things underneath. She pulled out a bag and began packing. She loaded her clothes, her books, and her note book. (little known fact, Skyfa loved to write and draw…though she wasn't such a great artist.) lastly, she went into a room where she kept her most prized possessions.

The walls were lined with about a dozen Bo-staffs, swords, and knifes. Before working at the bar, she made weapons, and she was very good at her trade. She kept her best weapons as memoirs. The finest bo-staffs, swords, and knifes. All handmade, all deadly. Her knifes had 

rubies and other precious stones inlaid into the handle. She picked up her favorite: about half a foot long with an emerald at the end of the handle. She also grabbed her favorite sword. With a Blackwood handle and sheath, it was beautiful.

Packed and ready, she walked to the kitchen to meet up with axis. "Done!" "Wow…that was quick. You sure you got everything?" axis asked. "Yes. I don't really own much." She answered. "I can tell. Now that you're our VII, there are just a few rules." "ok…like what?" "well, the only one I can really say now is no mauling anybody or anything without my say-so. If you can do that I might let you have the power that the old VII had." "what kind of power?" "you'll see." Skyfa looked at axis, then said, "well that's fine with me. Now, I have some rules." "ok then…" axis said. "mainly, pull on my tail, ears, or make fun of my height, I'll have to hurt you… m'k?" "ok then. We agree on the rules. Now, friends?" "friends."

To be continued…


	4. What Axis Didn't Tell

"So this is non-existence…nice." Skyfa stared at the marble walls that towered over her. "Yeah, it's nice for something that 'never was." Standing in the Castle That Never Was, in the World that Never Was, with nobody's that didn't exist, was rather interesting…and a mouthful to say. Especially sense she got to wear a cool cloak. Axis had given it to her just before they came. "So, why do you call yourself 'Skyfa' and not 'Gashmix'?" "Well, if you ask any astrix what their name is, you will never find one with an 'X' in their name. And if anyone found out, I'd be the laughing stock of the forest. It might not hurt, but it would be irritating. And I didn't feel like killing everyone who laughed at me." (So now you know why she's Skyfa and not Gashmix.)

Now before we continue, I must warn you that axis did something rather baka involving the original Organization XIII, and the room of awakening. Just warning you!

Axis and Skyfa passed a room with couches and chairs, bookshelves and soft white carpet. There were nobodies sitting on the chairs and reading or playing cards with a tall man with blonde hair, and losing… bad. Skyfa apparently wasn't paying any attention (big shocker there) and ran into a rather tall nobody with blue hair, pointed ears, and an 'X' shaped scar on his face. "And who are you?" the man asked looking down on Skyfa. Skyfa had dealt with intimidating people before. This didn't faze her. "Skyfa. And you?" "saix." "w-what?! Axis! Help!" axis had not noticed that Skyfa had fallen behind. "WhAt do you want?! Oh." She said upon seeing Saix. "Axis! I thought you said that you KILLED the organization!" "You mean she doesn't know?" saix asked axis. Axis just glared at the nobody, and he left with a smug look on his face. "Axis…what did you do?" "Well…" she began, "It's kinda hard to explain." "I have all the time in the world, so explain!"

Axis' story:

"Well, it all started when I killed organization XIII. But then it hit me that I might need help gathering nobodies for my own organization. So I decided to bring some members back using the room of awakening. My original plan was to bring back Xaldin, Vexen, Saix and Roxas. Unfortunately, the room of awakening doesn't seem to like me much…seeing how it brought back the ENTIRE Organization XIII." Note: the axis I know REALLY did do this. I kid you not!

END

"Wait, let me wrap my head around this…you're saying that you killed the organization." "Yep." "Then you…brought them back to life?" "unfortunately." This was too funny. Skyfa tried to suppress a burst of laughter, but the urge was just too much. She nearly choked on her own spit had axis not hit her upside the head and stopped her.

After that fit of laughter was over, axis introduced her to the rest of HER organization. Her Xaldin was a rather short girl with thin blonde hair. The Vexen was a tall girl named lidiax who had light brown hair who Skyfa seemed to get along with rather well…maybe 'cause Skyfa respected smart people. The new lexeus, andreax, was much bigger than Skyfa, but was very good at being abusive. Here was their entire conversation: 'hi.' 'Hi.' 'So you're the new moon man.' 'Rock head.' Loser.' 'Dummy.' 'Bitch.' 'Friends?' 'Friends.' Then she hugged Skyfa so tightly that she nearly cracked a rib. Her Zexion, Xaylor, was taller 

(of course) than Skyfa with hair dyed black and a strong Emo feeling about her. "Now, Skyfa, there is someone I want to re-introduce you to."

Of course, it was Saix. "What do you want now, axis?" he asked in an exasperated voice. Saix, I want you to meet Skyfa." Axis explained. "We've met." He said. "Well, do you know why she's here?" "No, and I couldn't care less in case you were wondering." "She's your replacement." Saix looked like he would've killed axis if he got the chance. "What the hell were you thinking?! That freak couldn't stand up to demyx even!" "Oh yeah?! Well, I think that you're just scared that she would kick your ass if you fought her!" "O-rly?" "Yeah, rly!" "You really think that this…thing, whatever it is, could beat me? Ha, that's a real laugh. I mean, she's shorter than ALL the other members, and she probably hasn't even fought anyone, ever!" "Oh, that's what you think?! Well, I say that you're wrong! And that she could, and WILL beat you senseless in no time!"

"Um, axis?" Skyfa quietly asked. "What Skyfa?" she calmly answered. "Exactly what were you thinking, starting a fight with saix?" "Don't worry. He's too chicken to fight me again. Especially after what happened last time." "Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but you got ME into a fight. I mean, I've never fought a nobody before. And what's more, he's like, two feet taller than me. That's bigger than anyone I've ever fought." She explained. "Skyfa, if didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid!" "…well, It's a good thing that you know better!" if Skyfa had a heart, it'd probably be in her throat. How was she supposed to fight saix? She'd have to hurt axis later for getting her into this fight.

She followed axis into a dark blue room with most of the wall in front of her made out of glass, letting in the moon light. There was a space behind her where spectators could stand and watch, unharmed…and there was already a crowd. Axis had explained the names of the old organization earlier. She recognized Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, vexen, Luxord, axel, and Roxas…along with all the new organization, eagerly waiting for the violence to begin. "Don't worry!" axis said, as if reading her thoughts. "You and he have the same element and weapon. Remember, fight fire with fire." "I don't believe that you should fight like that. When you put fire and fire together, nothing really happens…besides a bigger fire. The only way to fight fire, is with water."

She faced her opponent. She had taken off her cloak to get better mobility if needed. Now she wore a grey tank-top with loose fitting black pants. She held her bo-staff at her side like a walking stick, ready to fight. Saix held his claymore in front of him. "You could always back out now. Let's face it; you're not going to be able to defeat me." Saix boasted. "ya'know, I was thinking about doing that…then I remembered that you made fun of me. So kicking your ass into next Tuesday seems like a fitting sentence." "So let's begin; shall we?" "Let's. Elf, before cat." Skyfa answered, daring him to make the first move.

Shit. This wasn't good. He was strong enough to get Skyfa worried again. She had been dodging his attacks, trying to see if there was a pattern in his moves. There was…but she couldn't stop it. He moved to quickly for her to get close enough to hurt him. Then, without warning, Skyfa hit something behind her. She turned to see that she had accidently backed into a corner. BIG mistake. Saix came at her, ready to smash her into cat food when Skyfa shape shifted. let's refresh your memory. She's an astrix. She's 

part cat. She, like all other astrix, can shape shift into their animal. surprised by her sudden change of appearance, he wasn't fast enough to stop her from running out of the corner from right underneath of him. She shifted back fast enough to block an attack. The claymore came down with impressive force; enough to cause her staff to start to buckle. Realizing the danger, she quickly jumped to a safer distance. Again, shit. This wasn't good. He apparently had the power to break her staff. A staff with Light magic in the center. There wasn't anyone or anything that could cause her staff to crack like that; it was harder than diamonds! This sucked…

Saix gave her almost no time to think, as he continued to bombard her with attacks. Fearing for her staff's stability, she tried to dodge them to the best of her abilities, unfortunately…she wasn't quick enough. In one swift movement, she was hit from the left with the claymore, sending her sprawling on the ground with a couple of broken ribs, and a puncture wound in her side. 'Idiot' she thought to herself. Suddenly, she saw saix jump in the air, and hurl his weapon at her, full force. It hit her right in the stomach, knocking the air out of her, and almost crushing her. The claymore disappeared after striking her, and Skyfa tried to suck it up and stand, but she could barely move. 'Pain is just a message! Ignore it! Let it go to voicemail and answer it later!!' she thought, trying to block out the throbbing pain in her chest and sides. She struggled, trying to sit up, moving slowly with jerky motions, wincing at the pain. Saix had stopped for a moment to belittle her some more. "is that the best you can do? You didn't even land a single blow. Sora could do better!" Skyfa had managed to get on her hands and knees, and was now holding her now bleeding sides and stomach, trying to breathe again. She could barely hear saix's insults, as he began to walk closer to the bleeding nobody. Grabbing her arm, he wrenched her off of the ground, and stood her upright. Skyfa could barely stand, but at least she could breath somewhat. She saw saix walking away in the opposite direction. He turned, claymore in hand, and took a stance to prepare to unleash the next barrage of attacks. He began running toward her, and as he was about to bring his claymore down, she lifted her staff as quickly she could with all the effort she could muster. Saix had brought down his claymore, full force. The two came in contact…

Skyfa starred in horror as she held the two half's of her staff, now split in two. She watched as the silver, mercury Light magic poured out from the hollow Blackwood. Suddenly the entire life of the staff came back into her memory. She remembered the weeks spent carving the staff. Hours on end without food, maliciously carving the wood like ancient Astrix had. The deep concentration needed to carve it JUST perfect. The once invincible staff, now broken in two. All that time and effort…lost in a single, horrifying moment. And it was all…saix's…fault. He was a dead nobody.

"YOU BROKE IT, YOU BASTARD!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Forgetting all her pain and wounds, she summoned up her claymore and, jumping as high as her cat muscles would allow (about ten feet) she brought down the weapon with all the force she had on top of saix's head. Stunned, he couldn't react quickly enough as Skyfa unleashed all her rage and pain upon saix. She hit him as hard as her body would let her. Whacking him in the side, she sent him clear across the room and head first into the wall. Saix reacted by knocking her weapon out of her hand and out of reach when she came to attack him again. Now weaponless, and defenseless, she watched the claymore come down upon her.

Staring in shock, saix saw Skyfa; the strangest person he had ever seen had stopped his attack, with her bare hands. Skyfa's arm was probably broken in several places now, but it was better than a concussion. She had caught the claymore with one hand. Blood trickled down her arm from where her hand was cut. Summoning up the last of her strength, she took the weapon (saix with it) and flung it as hard as she could, as far as she could. Almost out of strength, she noticed the Light magic. It had formed a solid, round, sphere. Quickly, she ran and grabbed the orb, which felt like water in her hands. She had heard of stories where, when in trouble, astrix drank light magic. This gave them energy and strength to take down even a heard of charging elephants. She put the orb to her lips, and drank the silver liquid that poured down her throat. It tasted weird, but felt good. She finished, and looked at saix. His arm was broken and bleeding, and he was pissed. She felt the magic in her gut; fill her body with incredible energy. She picked up the two half's of her staff, and with all her force, she threw them at saix. She saw them hit him in the shoulder, close to his jugular, and in the chest, close to where his heart would be. With such force, the two were thrown, that the wood embedded itself into the wall, with saix with saix ripped himself off the wood and started toward Skyfa. But she was faster. She ran to saix with her claymore in hand, and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him.

(Several moments of mindless and heartless violence later…)

Skyfa sat, exhausted, on the marble floor. Saix was trying to get up, but only succeeded in supporting himself with his arms. Eventually, he fell, defeated. In triumph, Skyfa fell flat on her back and closed her eyes. Taking account of all her injures, broken arm, two puncture wounds in side and stomach, crushed tail, cuts and bruises, and a torn ear. "Skyfa, get up." She heard axis say. "Do I have to?" she asked. "yes." Fine. Skyfa got up and looked at axis. "Good job. Do you need to see Lidiax?" she didn't even need to think. "No."

Now, as Skyfa talked to axis, and as Skyfa fought saix, someone was watching her…someone high in the original organization. His name was Vexen, number IV. He was a scientist. And he just found an experiment, worthy of his attention…

To be continued…


	5. Axis' Crutch and Skyfa's Guilt

Skyfa lay in her new bed. Soft and warm, she relaxed underneath its thick covers. She was half asleep, somewhat aware of the world around her. It felt so good to relax after her battle with Saix. She was very careful not to roll over on her crushed tail, and made sure to bandage her wounds. Unfortunately, this peaceful state would not last long. For something irritating was about to happen…

A dark figure stepped into the room. She looked around for a moment, letting her eye's adjust to the darkness…which didn't take long. Her gaze searched the room till it fell on the sleeping nobody. Slowly and quietly, the cloaked figure crept toward Skyfa. Leaning over the bed, the nobody said "WAKE UP SKYFA!!" with a surprise like that Skyfa jumped, startled, and fell on the floor. "hey what the hell axis?!" the lead nobody removed her hood, that reveled a smirk on her face. "I need to sleep! I'm tired, and I hurt!" Skyfa complained. "Ha. What are you going to do about it?" axis teased. She knew that Skyfa was afraid of her, and wouldn't risk her position in the organization. And besides, axis was her friend which gave her the right to abuse her; and gave Skyfa the right to do the same…to some extent.

Skyfa and axis sat at a table in the kitchen that shouldn't be. Skyfa had her head on the table trying to go back to sleep. Suddenly, a cold can of monster was placed in her hand. She opened the can and proceeded to chug the drink. Axis sat across from her with a can of her own. "so, how do you think we should cause trouble amongst the organization organization?" "what?! That's what you dragged me out of bed for?!" Skyfa was definitely awake now. "Sure!" Skyfa looked at her friend for a moment, questioning her sanity before saying "…ok."

After several hours scheming against the original organization, Skyfa had decided that axis was insane, and went back to sleep while she was unraveling an elaborate plan to unleash upon Xigbar. She only woke when someone tapped her shoulder lightly. She slowly lifted her head to see Xaldin in a crisp white apron. "You want breakfast or what?" he asked. Skyfa could smell the delicious smell of bacon in a frying pan and toast toasting in a toaster (try saying THAT three times fast!). "Yes. Yes I would." Now awake, she looked around the kitchen. She saw Lidiax pouring herself some orange juice, Xaylor was reading the paper, and the new Xigbar trying to sleep again. Axis was nowhere to be seen, and Skyfa was surprised that she hadn't dragged her with her. "Here." Xaldin handed her a plate laden with eggs, bacon, and toast. "You look like you haven't eaten in days." "I haven't." and it was true. She hadn't eaten in about two days…'since I left the forest' She thought as she began to scarf down the toast.

"I have a question." The old Xigbar asked as he sat across from her. "Just how old are you?" "Why do you want to know?" "Well, it's obvious that you're not as young as you look. You're too strong. And, you have incredible endurance. I mean, you didn't even wrap your broken bones." Skyfa thought for a moment before answering, "I can give you three answers…how old my somebody was, how old I am, or the two combined." "How 'bout your age." "thirty." Xigbar just stared at her for a moment before asking, "and your somebody?" "Two-hundred thirty." that's right! She's old!

"Are you serious?!" a voice from behind asked her. She turned to see Vexen's creepy eyes and weird hair. "You can't be that old." Vexen eyed her with suspicion. Of course he didn't believe her; all astrix stopped aging at the age of twelve, so they lived for a long time, but never grew up…at least in the human sense. And sense he was one of the senior members; it seemed that he liked being one of the 

oldest. She just stared back a Vexen, unsure whether to try to convince him or to leave him in the dark. While she spaced out, Vexen brought her back to realty by pulling on her ears. Big mistake. She answered this by punching him in the nose.

Skyfa then proceeded to eat her breakfast. Now, it seemed that none of the original members had ever seen an astrix before, and were fascinated with the new VII. Xemnas kept glaring at her; either he found her incredibly strange, or he did not appreciate the fact that she beat the non-existent crap out of his friend. Thank god he sat somewhat far away from her. And you know what really sucked? Zexion was taller than Skyfa. That's right. TALLER! Not by much (at least an inch), but boy did it suck…but I bet zexion felt much better. As it turns out, Roxas was afraid of Skyfa for some reason. Maybe he didn't want to risk the girl's wrath and die a second time…

She finished her food, put her plate in the kitchen and walked back to her room. She changed out of her PJ's and into her cloak. With nothing to do, she decided to memorize the halls of the castle. She knew she could ninja poof out of anywhere, but she felt safer if she knew the layout of a place. As it turns out, the halls weren't hard to navigate. The halls wound around in circles, leading to stairs at one point. There were doors on each floor; some recent, for axis' organization VII. Easy to navigate, and easy to find nobodies. And yet…there was something wrong. And Skyfa knew what: she was being followed. By who, she wasn't sure. But they were there for sure.

Walking back to her room after a fresh wave of paranoia, she decided to go to the room she had seen when she first got there. Grabbing the book 'Salem's Lot' out of her bag, she headed downstairs. She found a comfortable spot, on a table of course, and picked up where she left off. She had gotten to the part where he was explaining his adventure in that haunted house. Getting deeper and deeper into the house, he walked down the hallway upstairs…and he opened the door…there, swinging from the rafters, was hubbie marstern…then he opened his eyes.

Now it was at this point Skyfa jumped, out of surprise. Then jumped a good six feet when she saw axis behind her. "God damn it axis! Do not lean over me when I'm reading Stephen King!" "sorry. Didn't know I'd scare you like that." Axis had her hood up and was clearly hiding something. "…why are you wearing your hood?" Skyfa asked, trying not to sound to snarky. "Umm, no reason! Why do you ask?!" "You're hiding something." "NO I'M NOT!" "that's total bull. All astrix have a sixth sense that tells us if you're lying, upset, or hiding something. As we say, we can look at you with the biggest smile on your face and still know something's wrong." "damn the sixth sense!" axis was obviously getting worried that her secret, whatever it was, was about to be uncovered. Turning on her heals, she started to run away…or, she would have…if she didn't slam into Xemnas, knocking her down. The taller nobody just glared at her, and sat down in a chair. "ok axis. You can't hide whatever you're trying to hide from me. So just cut the crap and tell me, or so help me I will break your nose!" Skyfa tended to get angry when kept waiting. Axis sighed, finally giving up, she took off her hood. She looked normal enough, black hair, pale skin…except, her eyes were closed. Then she opened them, and Skyfa saw the reason for the hood. Her once red eyes were pale and glazed over. She was blind.

"oh. I see. How did this happen?" Skyfa asked in a concerned voice. "I've spent too much time in the light. It's been getting worse sense finding number III. And now, I've spent too much time in the light. It finally happened when I got back from your forest." Axis let this sink in for a moment…then Skyfa realized something. "so…I made you go blind." "yes! And you did a very fine job of it to!" unfortunately, they had forgotten that Xemnas was in the room. "you're BLIND?! Holy shit. Ha!" he got over and walked over to axis, and said, "You're not fit to be superior." "oh yeah?! Well, at least I'm not dead!" "well, at least I can see!" the two continued to bicker at each other for a while later. Skyfa decided to not get involved. She just sat back on the table and continued to read. She didn't notice Saix enter the room till he pushed her off of the table. She just glared at him and decided to be civil about that and leave him alone. She didn't feel like killing anything today anyway.

But eventually, having that short fuse, she started a fight with saix. So now there were four nobodies in the room, arguing with their predecessor/successor. "so now you're going to throw a fit if I'm in the room? Are you that much of a sore loser?" "Sore loser? Look who started this fight." "As I recall, twas you, sir, who pushed me off of the table." It soon became apparent that the numbers I, and VII should not be in the same room as their successors." Eventually the two arguments merged into one, with Xemnas and saix on one side, and axis and Skyfa on the other. "Well I already proved that I'm a better superior! My VII is stronger than yours! She doesn't even need to see Vexen to fix her broken bones!" "How is she better than me?! She's shorter than almost all of the organization, and, she's a freak!" Saix said in his defense. "Hey! Did you forget that I kicked your ass yesterday?" saix was quieted by that remark. "hasn't anyone taught you to respect your elders?" Xemnas asked. "hasn't anyone taught you?" she came back. "Yeah. She's older than you two put together." Axis commented. "Really? And just how old would that be?" Xemnas asked. "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." "try me." "Two-hundred and sixty." Saix uttered a small laugh at this. "what are you laughing at elf-man?" "At least he isn't a midget." Xemnas countered. "at least I don't have grey hair!" thank god she could outrun Xemnas.


	6. The Familiar Nobody

"so it was you!" Skyfa blurted out at axis. "YOU were the one following me and making me all paranoid!" "Yes." "W-well, why?!" "simple. The only way I can even remotely have any way of knowing where I am, is reading people's aura. And yours is the easiest one to see…and the only one I can really trust." "So…I'm a seeing eye cat?" "basically."

Skyfa and axis were on a ship. A big ship. In the middle of the ocean. And on their way to find the new Axel. "so, is it true?" axis asked Skyfa. "Is what true?" "ya'know, that cat's hate water." "No. we don't hate water. We just don't like being IN the water." Skyfa answered. "in fact, I really love to sail." Skyfa sat on her haunches at the bow of the ship. Axis just casually leaned on the mast. They soon had Port Royal in their sights, and went unnoticed as they docked the ship. Surprising considering that is was the middle of the day. The streets were bustling with activity as hundreds of people went about their daily lives, unaware of the two nobodies. Skyfa walked in front of axis, so she'd know where to walk. "so, what's their name?" "Xeirei." "Xeirei? Sounds familiar." Where had she heard that name before?

Skyfa passed butcher markets filled with meat, shops filled with fabrics of every color, and pig stalls. Skyfa hated the smell of pigs. And her sensitive nose just made it worse. Thank god she brought some chap stick to smell. While she had she Chap Stick in her hands, inhaling deeply the sweet fruity smell, she smelled something else. Something familiar. Suddenly she remembered where she knew Xeirei. She took off in the direction of the smell with axis running behind her, yelling at the stupid astrix. Skyfa soon found the source.

She Glomped her old friend Rei as hard as she could, catching the girl off guard, but not knocking her over. "Rei! I'm so glad to see you!" Skyfa exclaimed. Rei instantly recognize the voice and instantly returned the glomp. "Skyfa! What are you doing here? This is the last place I'd expect you and your sensitive nose would be!" Rei said. Axis had finally caught up with the runaway astrix. Out of breath, "Jesus, Skyfa! pant don't run like that. pant I can outrun you, just not in crowds where I can't see where the hell I'm going!!" Rei asked, "ummm, do you know her Skyfa?" axis looked up to find Rei staring at her. "Ah. Nice job. You found her." "Found me?" "Yes. We were looking for you." Axis answered. "what were you looking for me for?" she asked Skyfa. "We want you to be in our organization. The New Organization XIII…well, now it's just Organization VII. And we want you to be number VIII." "so, you mean, like the organization that Luxord's in?" "yeah. Except, you might want axis here to tell you her little story." "shut up Skyfa. At least I can breathe here." "well, she's got you there Skyfa." Rei commented. "wait, do you to know each other?" axis asked with a strange look on her face. "yeah! We've known each other for years." Skyfa answered. "how?" "well, around the beginning of winter, astrix' have a festival." Skyfa began, and Rei finished, "and for the past four years, I've had the pleasure of going. Luxord took me. I think you already know him."

About fifteen minutes later, the three sat in a bar (big surprise). Apparently, axis loved rum just a little bit too much…considering the fact that she had already had six drinks. "Maybe you should slow down a bit. After all, we still have some business to take care of here." Skyfa said. "Ah, that's right." Axis turned to Rei. "to see if you're good enough for our new VIII, I need to through Axel's chakrams at you. If you catch them, then we need to see if you can stand his element." "What was his element?" Rei asked. "fire." She answered.

The three waited for night to test Rei, so they could remain unseen and unbothered. Axis told Rei they were going to the docks, secretly planning to throw the chakrams at her halfway there…just like she did with Skyfa.

Axis, Skyfa, and Rei walked toward the docks, Axis looked at Skyfa (well, best she could) and nodded, they stopped and let Rei get ahead of them some. Rei continued walk then realized that Axis and Skyfa had fallen behind her, she turned around and said "What's the mat...", she paused in mid-sentence as she spotted Axis standing with Axel's chakrams in her hands. "CATCH!!" Axis yelled as she threw the chakrams at Rei, Axis threw them outstanding strength and accuracy despite the fact she was blind, making them deadlier than in the hands of their original owner. Rei caught both chakrams as they came close to nearly decapitating her, "What the Hell are you doing?!" Rei exclaims, Axis smiled lightly and simply said, "Congratulations, you caught them. Now, let's see if you can tolerate 'Hot Head's' element."

Axis summoned a great wall of fire that engulfed the three. Rei looked confused slightly, but stood her ground. The flames grew hotter as they came closer to Rei. (now might be a good time to mention that Skyfa and fire didn't mix.) Skyfa took a step back, finding herself out of the fire, along with axis. She couldn't see Rei, fearing the worst for her friend. Till there was a great gust of air, and the flames were blown out. Standing in the center of a pile of ash, were the fire once was, was Rei. She had a triumphant look on her eyes as she confronted Axis. "is that all you can throw at me?" axis just smirked. "almost."

Making their way back to the Castle That Never Was, Rei in her new organization cloak, axis looked a little green. Maybe it was just a hangover, but Skyfa still had that nagging feeling in the back of her head. From there, things went rather quickly. Axis introduced Rei to Axel. Axel insulted Rei. Axis defended Rei, and in the process, started a fight between Rei and Axel. And, unlike Skyfa, Rei was a firm believer in the phrase 'fight fire with fire'. And this time, it was literally 'Fire' against 'Fire'. It also became apparent that Rei HATED to lose. Especially when her pride was on the line.

It was very hard to watch Rei fight, considering the fact that the entire room was constantly covered in smoke. All she could hear was the crackle of flames, and the occasional "Ouch". While watching (what little she could watch) Skyfa realized something. "you weren't really sticking up for me, were you?" she asked axis. "when?" "back when I first came. You started a fight with Saix." "oh, back then. Well, technically, I was just trying to start a fight. To test your strength. I do that with all the nobody's." "well then, I guess that makes sense. But now that I think about it, I don't really think that you've ever stuck up for me!" "wrong. Remember when Garm made fun of your name?" "Oh that's right. I remember. Thanks for that, again."

After about twenty-five minutes of fighting, the smoke finally cleared. And of course, Rei was the only one standing. She had a few cuts on her shoulders and torso, but other than that, she looked fine. Axel, however, wasn't doing so good. Rei smiled at her victory. Skyfa looked at axis, to see her expression, only to see her coughing…a lot. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine." She said in response. But Skyfa could tell she was lying.

Axis walked to her room to lie down. Her head was pounding and she could barely breath. She searched the door for the handle. Finding the handle, she opened the door…something was missing. Walking carefully into her room, she felt her knee come into contact with a chair. A chair that wasn't supposed to be there. Searching for her bed, that was supposed to be in the middle of the room, she found nothing. 'shit, where the hell is everything?!' she thought. Suddenly, something soft and fluffy came down from the ceiling. "what the-?!" she held the pillow in her hands. Then she realized what happened to her bed. "GODDAMN IT XIGBAR!!" her bed was stuck on the ceiling.


	7. Axis Falls Ill

Axis had finally managed to beat Xigbar senseless enough to put her bed back on the ground. Now she just lay there, trying to keep her lunch down. Her head pounded, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't stop coughing. But she was the only one who knew something was wrong…right?

Something was wrong with axis. That Skyfa was sure of. She was headed down to her room to check up on her. For the past few days, axis wouldn't talk to Skyfa, wouldn't see anyone, and as far as she knew, wouldn't eat. Knocking on Axis' door, she couldn't really be sure if she was in there or not, considering the fact that she didn't even here the usual "Leave me the hell alone!" "axis? Are you ok?" stupid question…but no stupid answer…no answer at all in fact. This was getting irritating. "if you don't answer me, I'll break down this door!" No answer. Fuck. She tested the door to see if it wasn't open…surprise! It wasn't. She stepped into the doorway. A dark room greeted her. But no axis.

Shit. 'This isn't good' thought axis. She had hid herself cleverly on the ceiling. (she's the superior. She can jack everyone's powers.) not breathing, not moving. Just standing on the ceiling. Unfortunately, hanging on the ceiling is not the best idea if you're sick.

Skyfa didn't see axis, she didn't hear axis, but she did smell axis. But then again, this was her room. It always smelled like her in here. Great. Just great. Axis was hiding in here somewhere…and she hid good. "Alright, I know you're in here. Come out now…please?" Axis said nothing and bit her tongue as she started to cough. "Alright Axis, I heard you. Come on out."Skyfa said. Axis bit her tongue harder as the urge to cough became unbearable, Skyfa smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Axis jumped down from the ceiling and landed quietly, looking around for Skyfa's aura, 'Good. She's gone now. I can finally sleep peacefully.' she went to climb back into her bed when the door opened. "HA! Got ya'!" Skyfa said triumphantly, "Damn…" Axis mutters. "Ok. I know something's wrong. Tell me now!" "no." axis said. "You're sick." "…no I'm not! I'm not sick. How could I be sick?!" "It happens axis. Now, should I take you to lidiax?" axis took a step back. "hell no!" "You're right. Vexen has more experience." "you wouldn't take me to him! You're afraid of him!" twas true. Vexen apparently had never seen an astrix, until now. And now he wanted to dissect her or something. "So? We're not going for me. I'm taking you to see him. NOW!"

Did you know that axis is a very hard nobody to persuade? Well, she is. "Would you go if I broke Xemnas' neck?" Skyfa asked. "If you break it so the bone goes through the skin, maybe." A pause, and then, "axis, there is a fine line between 'morbid', and 'just plain disgusting'. And I'm fairly sure that that crosses the line just a little bit." "Well then I'm not going." "the way I see it, you have three options. 1: you agree to come with me to see vexen. 2: I bring Vexen here. Or 3: I break your nose, and drag you by your ankles to see Vexen." "Hmmm, let me think." And surprise surprise, she took off running the second she said that. And you know what sucks? She could run faster than Skyfa. Weird huh?

Well, not only was she just running, but every time Skyfa got close to catching her, she'd teleport out of there. Axis hung from the ceiling and waited for Skyfa to get a little further down the hall before coming back down and teleporting back to her bedroom, 'Idiot.' Axis laughs as she climbed under the covers of her bed. She was just beginning to relax when Skyfa busted into the room, "you're really annoying Axis!!"Skyfa hollers at the top of her lungs. Axis' eyes got wide and she quickly tried to portal out of her 

room but Skyfa was faster and she grabbed Axis' hood, pulling her away from the portal. "Let me go!! Damn it Skyfa!!"Axis screams, she then did something she knew she was going to regret. Axis grabbed Skyfa's tail with her hand and lit her hand on fire, Skyfa jumped and let go of Axis' hood. Axis smiled and took off down the hall, opening a portal and running into it as she attempted to escape the infuriated Skyfa.

Axis stepped out of the portal and into the place she dreaded the most, Marluxia's flower garden. She ran her hand across one of the rose bushes and cut herself on one of the thorns, 'She won't find me here.' Axis said quietly.

Well great. Not only was her tail badly burnt, but NOW, she had to ask around the two organizations to find axis. And after six nobodies, she had the feeling that NO ONE knew where she was. And after giving up on that idea, she decided to wait for her to show up, and took the time to bandage her tail. Walking to find Lidiax for bandages, she happened across Zexion. "God, what smells?" he asked as she walked past him. "tail." She answered. He looked at the burnt tail in her hands. "oh." And he walked away. "By the way, you haven't seen axis around here lately, have you?" "no. why?" "Well, I can't seem to find her." "Have you tried looking for her in the one place you hate?" "You don't mean-no! I can't do that! I refuse to go that far!"

'Crap. She is definitely here.' She thought to herself. She had found axis' blood on a rose bush. Walking through Mar-Mar's garden sucked. She hated it here. It smelled bad, despite the flowers. And it was all to…pink. And the flowers made it hard to pick out scents. Then Marluxia found her. "What are you doing in my garden?!" he yelled. "I'm looking for axis. Why else would I be here?" "I've heard that cats EAT flowers." "Look. I'm not going to eat anything here. It smells funny, and I don't eat things with thorns." She heard something in the bushes. She dropped on her haunches, and focused on the spot, hoping to hear it again…she did. She pounced on the bushes (filled with thorns, mind you), and axis. "Damn it!"

She kept her in a head lock the whole walk to Vexen. Axis tried to hurt Skyfa, but do to her current state, she couldn't do much. "let me go!" "hell no! after what you did to me, I'm going to DRAG you there, then, I'll kill you!" upon reaching Vexen, Vexen seemed more interested in the astrix with a burnt tail and thorns in her, than the sick superior. After a quick examination, Vexen determined that she had a cold, and a hangover. "The hang-over was the obvious one." Axis mumbles as she walked back to her room, careful to keep her distance from Skyfa.

Axis curled up under the covers of her bed, trying to sleep but finding it hard to. Her head throbbed and she was starving because she hadn't eaten in a couple of days, her stomach growled and she curled up tighter, pulling the covers even further over her head. She heard someone walk into her room, "Go away!" she yells, whoever had walked into her room refused to leave and only walked over to her. She poked her head out from under the covers and looked for a recognizable aura; she found one, one she knew she could definitely trust. "Riku, how'd you know this was my room?" she asks, she kept her face turned so Riku couldn't see her eyes. "Hey, what's the matter Axis?" Riku asks, "Nothing, Riku." Axis answers. "You're hiding something, Axis. What is it?" he asks again, knowing lying would get her nowhere, she told him.

Skyfa walked by Axis' room and stopped when she heard Axis talking to someone, she smiled and pressed her ear against the door, listening to what Axis was talking about. Something about Riku and her eyesight. Wait, she stopped talking…she was walking around. Suddenly, the door flew open and Skyfa landed on the ground. "What were you doing?!" she angrily asked. "fine. You want me to go, I'll go." Skyfa began walking to her room and away from axis. "hey, who's that?" a new voice asked. Skyfa turned around to find a tall boy with silver hair. "that's Skyfa. She's just an idiot." "no more of an idiot than you!" Skyfa looked at the boy. 'so, this is her visitor.' She thought. "Skyfa, this is Riku." Something was weird about the way Riku looked at her…oh. That's right. "stop staring at my ears." She told him. People were always irritating. "By then." Skyfa said, and teleported out of there and into her room.

Axis waited for the portal to close before flicking Skyfa off and calling her a 'bitch', "Sorry about that Riku." She says. Riku smiled at her "That's ok." he laid his chin on the top of her head then ruffled Axis' hair. She casted a glare at him, "I'll get you back." She says as he created a dark portal, "Bye." He says.

"is he gone?" she heard a voice from behind ask her. She turned around to see Skyfa standing around the corner. "so, you're a Riku fan girl." "what?!" "you can't fool me! I saw you two." "fine. I'm a fan girl. Like a give a shit." "ya'know, I could tell Xemnas and the rest of the original organization XIII." "do that and you'll be a dead nobody." "…then that gives me enough reason NOT to tell!" Axis smiled "I thought so."


	8. Old Friends

"Time." "what?" "what is the time?" Skyfa asked again. She had been sleeping when axis came and woke her up…again. "oh, it's midnight." "What do you want?" she asked tiredly. "I'm going to find a new Demyx. I'm taking Xaylor with me. Number II and III are out on a mission, and IV and V are out getting groceries. So that just leaves you and Rei. And you're in charge till I get back." "Wait…why aren't I going with you?" "Because I'm going to Atlantica." "Oh. That's why."

Skyfa got up after Axis left to get food. I can't really call it breakfast, considering the fact that it was midnight. Still in her blue pj's, she went to the kitchen and pulled out a monster from the fridge, and some cereal from the cupboard. She began to eat, when someone came up to her. Looking up, she saw Rei in her red pj's and black house coat. "what are you doing up?" she asked Rei. "oh, just hungry. You?" "axis woke me up. And I didn't feel like going back to sleep." "by the way, where is she?" "Off to find a new demyx. And everyone else is off doing something else, so it's just you, me, and the old organization."

As the day/night went on, Xemnas' Organization XIII came into the kitchen. "Hey Luxord." Rei said as the blonde walked in. "hey little buddy." He answered sleepily. "want to play poker later?" he asked. "Sure. Skyfa, you in?" Rei asked. Skyfa shook her head. "No. I don't really like to play." "Why?" Luxord asked. "Well, I never learned to play that well, and I'd rather play 'Speed'." "Speed?" he asked. "Best game in the world! No one can beat me!" "Correction," Rei interjected. "ALMOST no one." "who's the 'almost'?" Luxord asked. "Umm…Kathrin." She answered. "by 'Kathrin', she means an eight year old girl." Rei added.

Skyfa had taught Luxord how to play speed…and he sucked. She had beaten him about five times before Xaldin said: "can I play?" He had been watching, along with Zexion. And she beat Xaldin too. See, no one could beat her at speed…except for Kathrin. "Xaldin! Luxord!" A voice came from behind Skyfa. "What are you too doing?" Xemnas asked. "losing." Rei answered for the two. "at what may I ask?" "The most irritating card game ever invented." Xaldin said. "Which is…?" "Speed." Skyfa answered. "bet you can't beat Luxord." Xemnas said. "Been done."

Axis came back at around seven am. She was soaking wet and looked somewhat irritated. Walking behind her was a nobody with dark blonde hair, glasses, and a big smile on her face. Axis walked up to Skyfa. "Skyfa. This is xaren. She's our new Demyx." Xaren took one look at Skyfa and said, "who's the freak?" "that 'freak', is Skyfa. Number VII. One of your superiors. And if you're not careful, she might just rip your head off." "oh…Sorry." Skyfa was now glaring at the nobody…she hated stupidity. Even if it was in ignorance. "So…she's in control of me?" Xaren asked Axis. "Yes. She is. Just like all of the other members in my organization so far." Axis and the newcomer walked away to greet the rest of her 

organization. Skyfa sighed on the inside. 'now this is just lovely. Another idiot to deal with.' Maybe it was time to cook something to help with this dilemma. Too bad she hated cooking.

She was stirring batter when Saix walked into the kitchen. "what are you doing?" he asked. Already irritated, she slammed the bowl and spoon on the counter. "stress." "what?" "Stress cookies." She turned to face the taller nobody. "you make them when you are stressed. And when someone irritates you, you eat one." Picking up the spoon, she began stirring the batter again, trying to ignore everything.

About a two hours later, the cookies were done, and in a jar. Now, all she needed to do was hide them. After all, these were HER stress cookies. She had found a space behind boxes of sugar and flour where no one would see the jar. She took about three out and hid the rest. They tasted great, but then, they had about two cups more sugar than normal, after all. Just like they're supposed to.

That night, she slept like the dead. But her dreams were not pleasant. She dreamed about gishma again, but this time, she didn't wake up after she lost to the heartless…

'_w__hat is this place?' __g__ishma was floating in darkness. She could barely move, and she hurt all over. 'What had happened?' then the pain came. The very last thing she felt, was her heart being ripped away from her. A pain that no one should have to feel. Something she thought no one _could_ feel. She felt the empty space where her heart once was, and saw a red blob floating away from her. She tried to reach for it, but the second she came close, she was ripped away from it._

She felt the pain, vivid and ugly. It ripped through her body like a sharp dagger. It was so intense, she could only scream.

_The girl was in the middle of the forest. It was raining, dark, and she was cold. She shivered against the cold ground, and curled into a ball, trying to keep warm. The pain, which at first was so intense, was now just a dull stabbing in her chest. Trying to think, trying to _remember. _w__here am__ I…__What am I...who am I? Then a what came to her: 'Astrix'. __t__hen a name came to her: 'Gashmix'. Stupid name. __w__hy was it hers? She remembered that names were mere gibberish. If that be true, then her name could just be 'Skyfa'. Much better. She heard voices, and then she blacked out._

"Skyfa, are you awake?" A voice asked. She tried to sit up, but hands pushed her back down. She opened her eyes, only slightly because of the harsh glare of the lights. She could barely make out the faces. Axis, lidiax, and Vexen. "what happened?" she groggily asked. "how could you not remember that?!" axis asked. "You were screaming bloody murder for tem minutes straight!" lidiax added. "you woke everyone up. And some didn't like being disturbed." Vexen said. He was implying that he did not appreciate being dragged out of bed for this. "sorry. Nightmare." Skyfa explained. "NO!" lidiax yelled. Skyfa jumped, startled at the usually calm nobody. "that was no mere nightmare. Nightmares don't make you scream like that. Or give you hypothermia." "hypothermia?" Skyfa asked. Axis answered for lidiax. "you were freezing when we got to your room." "I have a theory." Vexen interjected. "Maybe, it was a memory." "it was a memory." Skyfa confirmed. "of what, may I ask?" Vexen. "the very last thing I can remember. But, now, I know what it really was…it was of my heart being ripped out."

Vexen insisted on keeping her there, just in case she started having 'dreams' again. Skyfa also insisted that Axis stayed with her, for she didn't want to be alone in vexen's lab...thankfully, axis didn't want that either. "hey, axis?" Skyfa asked. "what?" she answered. "could you do me a favor?" "like what?" "in the cabinet, behind the flour, there is a jar. Could you bring it to me?" "sure." She teleported out of the room, and returned a minute later with her stress cookies. Skyfa thanked her, and opened the lid. "you had cookies in there?" Axis asked, surprised. She reached for one, when Skyfa slammed the lid back on. "and, why can't I have one?" "Are you stressed?" she asked in response. "Well…no, not really." "then you can't have one. These are MY stress cookies." As she was eating her cookies, the door burst open, with a startled Rei standing there. "I'm sorry, but I came as soon as I heard." "How could YOU not know?! Your room is right next to hers!" axis asked. "Rei always did sleep like the dead." Skyfa commented. "why do you call her that?" Lidiax asked. Most of the nobodies called her by her full name, Xeirei. "Rei is short for Xeirei. I just got used to calling her that." Rei started talking to Lidiax and vexen, trying to find out what had happened. Axis got up to explain it better to her. Skyfa hugged her knees to her chest. There was something she needed…but what? She wasn't sure. But whatever it was, she was craving it.

Axis and Rei had fallen asleep in the lab, sitting next to her bed. Vexen was in his room, and Lidiax had fallen asleep at her desk. But Skyfa wasn't about to dose off. She was wide awake, afraid of falling asleep. As her eyelids grew heavy, she closed them, giving up. Then she heard something. She strained her ears to hear the sound again. Yes, there it was; A small tapping noise. It became more frequent as the minutes ticked by. Was it what she thought it was? There was only one way to find out. She crawled out of the bed and onto the stone floor, careful not to make any noise. As soon as she was out of the lab, she dashed down the hall towards a window that was down the hall, and on the end of the hall on the right. Running as fast as she could while keeping quiet, she turned the corner on a dime, and was tripped by a passing Xaldin. He stuck his arm out just in time to keep her from falling flat on her face, and set her upright again. "where are you going?" he asked. "Window." She simply put it. "Don't you think that you should be with Vexen, or Lidiax?" "…no." "Why are you going to the window?" "I need to 

check something." "All right then, but if Axis finds you gone, you didn't see me. Got it?" "sure thing." She waited till he had gone before dashing the rest of the way to her destination. She opened the window and stuck her hand out into the cool air. Sure enough, cool rain splashed onto her open palm. Smiling, she opened a portal and stepped in.

The rain was just a light drizzle, but it felt so good. She sat near a tall building and just let the water fall onto her. Still in her pj's, and barefoot, she might've gotten sick. But she didn't care. Skyfa didn't even here the girl approach. "well, nice to see you. Lovely weather here." She turned to a short girl with long dark brown hair tied back into a tight ponytail. Wearing a black and white striped top that showed her midriff, and black pants that came down to her knees. And she was an astrix. "huh. I was wondering when I'd meet you." Skyfa said to Gishma. "yeah, I was getting bored, so I decided to come out. Hope I wasn't much trouble." She said with mach sympathy. "No, not too much. Just some old memories rearing their ugly heads again. Not you of course." Gishma just laughed. "ha. Oh, I don't mind. Actually, I'm kinda surprised with you." She said in a light playful tone. "oh? How so?" she laughed again. "I was a leader for about thirty years. I led a revolution. I did so much…and you haven't? humph. I thought you were supposed to be me!" "correction: I'm your nobody. Technically, I'm still you, but with no heart." "Apparently you lost more than my heart to the darkness." "might I remind you that I'm still you. If you diss me, you're dissn' you." "I thought you said that you weren't me?" "Ya know? You are a very irritating person to talk to. How did Jeppa stand it?" "Well, you are arguing with yourself. This is a battle that you can't win." "Well then, neither can you." "I know, irritating isn't it?" they both laughed. "it's nice to have a friendly battle with words once in a while, isn't it?" Skyfa asked. Gishma nodded. "you are so lucky." "really? Last time I checked, people who had hearts were better off…but that's just what mansex say's." "Mansex?" "Xemnas' name with the letters all jumbled." "Ah, clever word play. I mean lucky by: it's always dark here. You're still nocturnal, right?" "Gishma, I'm almost shocked. How rude of you to think that an astrix cat would be a creature of the day!" they laughed again. "Shouldn't you be wearing a coat or something?" Gishma asked. "Shouldn't you?" "Good point...you hear that?" "yeah." "your superior's up and looking for you. How do you take orders? I never could." "The fact that she's my friend makes it easier." "Well, I'll be seeing you. Jeppa wants me back. Gotta go escape from the Royals…again." Gishma started walking away, waving a goodbye to Skyfa. She waited till she had faded into the clouds of mist before she stepped through the dark portal, back into the castle.


	9. Lounging About

Skyfa was walking down the hall toward her room, when she heard shouting. She walked to the room where she'd first met Saix to see Xemnas and Axis at each other's throats. "I kicked your sorry ass once, I can kick it again!" Axis yelled. "Ha! You're blind; you have no chance to beat me!" Xemnas hollered back. The two started for each other. "Hey you two!" Skyfa shouted. Axis and Xemnas backed down. "Fine. We can't settle it here. In the arena in five minutes." Axis growled. Xemnas glared at her and protaled out of the room, but not before pulling the blindfold Axis had been wearing off. "Why can't you two just get along?" Skyfa asked. "Just hand me my blindfold, Skyfa. He thinks he can beat me, so I'll just prove him wrong…again." She answered as Skyfa handed the blindfold back to Axis. She put it back on, and they both portaled out of the room.

Axis walked into the arena. She had taken off her cloak, and now wore a simple black tank-top that hugged her form, black pants, and knee high black boots. Skyfa was somewhat surprised. She had never seen Axis out of her cloak before, and now…well, she looked like she could rip your arm off. Axis took a solid stance as Xemnas walked in. "Skyfa!" she yelled. "What?" Skyfa answered. Axis took off her blindfold and handed it to Skyfa. "Here, hold this for me." She said as she blinked and readjusts. "Ok then." She said as she took it and jumped back to a safer distance. "Kick his ass, buddy!" she yelled. "Will do!" Axis shouted back.

Xemnas made the first move, lunging at Axis with his sabers. Axis jumped back and summoned her sabers. Skyfa watched as Axis and Xemnas fought, never giving each other a moment to relax; not even a chance to move out of the way. She watched carefully as Xemnas landed a series of punches and kicks. Axis hit the ground but quickly picked herself up and sent a kick into Xemnas stomach, sending him into the opposite wall. Skyfa jumped back as the arena below burst into flames. Axis was skillfully twirling Rei's chakrams as she waited for Xemnas to get up.

Axis scanned the flame engulfed arena, searching for Xemnas' aura. She turned and swung the chakrams at Xemnas catching him across the arm. "Getting' upset 'cause the blind girl's kicking you ass?" Axis laughed as she attacked again. Jumping back, she grunted as Xemnas landed a solid kick into her ribs, shattering a couple. Axis got, coughed, and summoned her sabers. The flames vanishing as she lunged and attacked Xemnas.

Axis lay on the ashy ground; she sat up and took a deep breath. Her ribs pained her breathing, making it difficult and shaky as her lungs pressed against the shattered bones. Xemnas lay on the ground about twenty feet away, unconscious. "I suppose you want these back now?" Skyfa asked as she held out Axis' cloak and blindfold. Axis thanked Skyfa as she slipped on her cloak and tied her blindfold. "All right then. Off to Wonderland." She started to summon a portal when Skyfa asked, "Wonderland? It sounds stupid, is it stupid?" "Well…kinda but in a good way! Don't worry; there's a cat you can talk to." Skyfa glared at her, and Axis just smirked. She knew that Skyfa hated when she did things like that.

Axis was right. She did like Wonderland. Aside from the weird flowers, it was quiet nice. "Ok, so; who are we looking for?" she asked. "His name is Vox." Axis answered. "No way! That's the name of the Most High Academe' of Santaphrax in book six of the Edge Chronicles!" Axis had a weird look on her face. "You are such a geek." "Yeah, and you eat ramen-cheese-sandwiches." Axis glared at her. "They're quiet tasty, thank you very much. Oh! And before you say anything, I'm not an idiot." "Wha-?! B-but how did you-?!" Skyfa exclaimed, looking surprised. Axis chuckled and smirked at the confusion she was causing her friend. "I can read thoughts. Just one of my many talents." Axis answers. "Axis?" "Hm?" "…do you remember anything about your past life? I mean, like I do?" Skyfa asked. Axis stopped in her tracks and let Skyfa walk ahead a bit. "What's the matter?" Skyfa asked as she turns and sees Axis. "Are your ribs bothering you?" "No. And I'd rather not talk about my life. "Axis answers. She was lying about her ribs. Skyfa could tell that they were bothering her and making it hard to breath. And Axis was beginning to regret leaving immediately without seeing Vexen first.

They'd been wandering for an hour when Axis finally stopped and sat down. She pulled a potion out of her pocket and drank it in one gulp. "I'd forgotten how annoying this world could be." Axis said as she readjusted her blindfold. "I'll agree with you on that." Skyfa said. Axis yawned and stretched out on the grass as Skyfa sat down next to her, grateful to sit. "So, you really want to know about my past?" Axis asked. Skyfa nodded in response and Axis just sighed. "Well, I don't remember anything. No names, nothing." She said. "Unlike you, I remember nothing. I've been trying to remember ever since I joined the organization. I don't remember my name, where I came from, or my family. I've been trying for five long years without success. You're lucky Skyfa." Axis said. She sat up and drew her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. Skyfa was shocked at how axis was acting. She was upset over not remembering her past life. If she could feel, she'd probably be overwhelmed with pity. Wow, she was really good at making someone feel guilty. Skyfa wished that she'd never brought it up. "Sorry I asked." She said, apologetically. "Well, there is a down side for you." Axis continued. "And what might that be?" "You are at the top of Vexen's 'List'." "List? What list?" "His 'To Dissect' list." "Dissect?! I didn't know he had a list!" "Yeah. Your ears, tail, and that you actually remember parts of your life put you on the very top of the list." Axis smiled here, thinking of how much she was scaring Skyfa. "Hey, don't worry. I used to be at the top of the list too. When I first arrived I possessed more abilities than I do now." "Such as?" Skyfa asked. "Well, you know I can read minds. I used to be able to duplicate myself, mock others appearance, cast illusions, and read peoples past from current memories. Those abilities put me at the top of his list." Axis answers. "And I'm glad you don't have most of those abilities now." Skyfa commented. "Oh, you best not sleep like a rock since you're on his list." Axis said, getting up. "Why?" Skyfa asked, doing the same. "He'll try dissecting you in your sleep."

Skyfa was glad to be back at the castle, minus the small fraction of worrying about being dissected, but glad none the less. They'd found their Luxord, tested him, then came back to the castle. Mainly because Axis wanted to rest. Skyfa walked into her room and lied down on her bed reading 'Salem's Lot' and drinking a Monster. Axis had gone to see Vexen about getting some pain medicine for her ribs as soon as they got back, leaving Skyfa to introduce Vox to the rest of Axis' Organization (now organization X!) and the former Luxord. Swearing the whole time she told Skyfa to do so. Skyfa was now alone and she enjoyed it, all five minutes of peace before Xigbar protaled in. and it wasn't Axis' Xigbar, which irritated her even more. "What do you want?!" she yelled at the intruder. "If Saix comes, you never saw me." Xigbar replied. "Why?" Skyfa asked as she put down her book. "I woke him up." He answered. "How?" "I shot him three times in the ass." Xigbar said. "…Why in hell's name would you do that?! What strange force compelled you to but bullets in Saix's ass?!" before he could answer, the sound of a pissed off Saix came from the hall. "See ya!" "Where are you going now?" Skyfa asked. "To hide in Axis' room." He answered. "I wouldn't do that. She's sleeping and I don't think you want to wake her up too." Skyfa said. Xigbar ignored her warning and left, just as Saix opened her door. "What do you want?" she asked in an exasperated tone. "Where is he?! I know he's here!" he questioned. "Don't act like you don't know! Xigbar!" "Why? What'd he do now?" "He…shot me." "He got you in the ass, didn't he?" "NO!" "Well, if not that, then why are you so angry?" he paused before saying, "You're hiding something." Thank God she was a god liar. "Not today, no." he didn't buy it. He took a step into her room before she said, "take one more step and I'll break an arm." He hesitated, wondering if it was worth the risk. Apparently it wasn't, for he turned on his heel, casting an angry glare at Skyfa before closing the door. Skyfa sighed as soon as she was alone again. Would she ever get a day when she wouldn't have to deal with Saix's issues?

To be continued…


	10. The Newbie and the Missing Cookies

Ok, imagine this: you're tired. You just want to sleep. But you can't because some crazy scientist with a creepy ass laugh wants to kill you. And on top of that, you haven't had a good sleep in, what, a week? It had been about four days since Axis and Skyfa had gone to search for any members, and you'd think that the time off would be pleasant…if only. Axis had been in her room most of the time, trying to mend her broken ribs. And Skyfa was either helping out new members, or running errands for Axis. And in times like these, it really sucks to be a cat. Why? Because cats normally sleep sixteen hours a day.

'Finally! Some sleep.' Skyfa thought as she climbed into bed at two in the morning. The fact that the sun never rose in The World That Never Was really jacked up her sleeping pattern. And apparently, she was always the one people went to when they had a problem. So there she was, being a good little nobody and trying to get some sleep. she had only closed her eyes for what seemed like five minutes, when she was so rudely awoken. At first, it was just a little poke in her stomach. Then it really started to hurt. She opened her eyes to find vexen standing over her, with a scalpel in her gut. Now, this scared her quite a bit, for she shot strait up (driving the knife in deeper), and fell out of bed. I'm guessing Vexen thought it was funny as hell, and started laughing that creepy ass old lady laugh. This scared the Astrix even more, and she started running out of the room with Vexen on her tail and a hypo full of Novocain.

Skyfa was running down the marble hallways as fast as she could go. But somehow (maybe because he has longer legs) Vexen caught up with her. Wrapping one arm around her neck, he stabbed her arm with the hypo. Skyfa elbowed him in the gut, and as he was doubled over in pain, she tried to run quickly…but when one has a lot of Novocain in their system; it does tend to complicate matters.

Axis had just gotten out of bed and was headed down to the kitchen to find something to drink. Already half asleep, she didn't expect what happened next. She saw what appeared to be a drunk Skyfa and an out of breath Vexen trying to keep up with her. Skyfa was obviously scared out of her mind, and in an attempt to hide, dove behind Axis. Vexen caught up with her finally, and stopped to catch his breath. "Um...he tried to dissect you, didn't he?" she asked Skyfa. She just nodded in response. She sighed before saying, "Vexen, what did I tell you about dissecting Skyfa?" Vexen growled in defeat and portaled off. Axis turned around to face Skyfa, only to find her flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Umm…are you alright?" her answer: "Has the ceiling always been purple?" Great. Just great. Hopped up on Novocain.

Skyfa and Axis sat at a table in the kitchen. Why the kitchen? Well, Axis wanted to get something to drink, and she wanted to keep an eye on the high Skyfa. Axis was eating a bowl of ramen (yes, ramen at 2 am), and Skyfa had her head on the table, laughing at nothing in particular. Hopefully the drug will wear off in an hour or so.

After about two or three more cups of ramen and two cans of monster, Skyfa was finally regaining some sanity…the little she had to begin with. All of a sudden a Dusk appears and clicks a few sentences. Which loosely translated to "Hey! There's a new Nobody in Twilight Town, check it out!" Skyfa sighed. She was getting kind of tired of going around and finding new Nobodies, not to mention not all of the Novocain was gone yet. Earlier that week, they had found their XI in Hollow Bastion. Axis jumped up with excitement. "Yes! Number twelve!" she shouted. They both got up and left for Twilight Town.

When they arrived, Skyfa immediately fell in love with this world. Not bright at all! No sun (that you could see, anyways)! "Ok now, where would I go if I was a nobody?" Axis asked herself. "Well…umm…" Skyfa added, not helping. "OH! I know!" Axis exclaimed excitedly. She took off running; with Skyfa trying to keep up…she didn't have to try very hard after she ran into a tree in the woods. "Would you mind telling me where we're going?" Skyfa asked, helping Axis to her feet. "The mansion! Where else?!" "Might I remind you that I've never been to this world? And I have no idea where the hell this mansion is. So don't go running off in weird directions without telling me where we're going!" "Look." Axis pointed off toward a clearing where Skyfa saw a large white building…the mansion.

Inside the mansion Nexvar sat at a large desk, writing a story that she'd been working on for about an hour or so. Suddenly, two figures appeared in the room. Dressed in black, but not all that threatening. She looked at them quizzically "Is there a reason you are here? I'm kinda busy." Nexvar said nonchalantly. "Yes, actually there is." Axis replied" We'll explain everything to you later, but you should come with us." Nexvar stood up and challenged this response. "Really? And why do you suppose I should come with you?" Axis growled at this, and said in a low angry tone "Would you prefer to actually fight me on this?" Nexvar stood still; she really didn't get into fights that often. In fact there was no one that she talked to in Twilight Town. She sighed "Sure, whatever."

They went to the Sandlot, and Axis told her "Okay we're just going to see if you can take Larxene's element." She smirked, and Nexvar looked up at the sky. A lightning bolt was heading straight for her, and just as she was going to be hit by the lightning a shadow looking thing came straight overhead and as Nexvar was expecting to feel the pain of the lightning, nothing happened. Both of the cloaked figures seemed to be surprised. "Well… this is interesting. We haven't seen this before." Axis commented. Skyfa just nodded.

After explaining everything about Nobodies, the organization, etc; they all went back to The World That Never Was, and Skyfa finally got her long needed sleep. And it felt so good to sleep.

Nexvar was…different. She was taller than Skyfa (big surprise), but not by much. And her element was shadows…and she used a halberd; which was totally awesome. but, the best thing about Nexvar was that she was very easy to taunt. And it was fun too! Especially by pulling her ponytail, and because she was the newest member, she really couldn't do much about it. 'Ha ha! This is great. A member that even I can make fun of!' Skyfa thought to herself. Only one tiny problem…Nexvar loved cookies way too much. And after about twenty minutes of digging, she had found skyfa's stash. ominous music

Skyfa walked into the kitchen at 10:30 at night. She had gotten her sleep and didn't feel like reading or taking a walk. Opening the cabinet and pushing aside the baking materials, she grabbed her jar. Upon opening it, she discovered that her cookies had been jacked. Now, there were only three people in the entire World That Never Was that knew she had stress cookies: Axis, Saix, and herself. Axis didn't have any quarrel with Skyfa (at the moment), and Saix could probably care less about her cookies. Closer examination reviled that neither one had even touched the jar. But the jar was positively covered in the smell of shadows.

'ok then; she wants cookies, I'll give her cookies.' Skyfa thought as she mixed another batch with her 'secret ingredient'. She had sought out Marluxia to find some kind of herb that would make someone sick, but not die. And, much to her surprise, he'd helped her out. Maybe because he supported revenge, or he just wanted her to go away as quickly as possible. But now was the time to show Nexvar what happened when she messed with Skyfa.

Skyfa placed the finished cookies into her jar and hid them away, so that no one could find them…just where she hid them when Nexvar found them. She heard someone coming…someone from her organization…someone who was trying to hide, or be quiet…Nexvar. And she was coming to check if there were more cookies.

Nexvar was sick to her stomach. And not in the way like you just got caught lying, but in the way like you feel like you're about to puke. She trudged down the seemingly endless hallways of the non-existent castle, hoping that no one would notice her. A portal of darkness opened up in front of her, and Skyfa stepped out with a smug look on her face. "what do you want now?" Nexvar asked in an exasperated tone. "Me? Oh, nothing at the moment. I see you're not feeling well." Skyfa understated. "Yeah…so?" she answered. "That's what happens when you steal my cookies, bitch." "What?!" Skyfa laughed manically. Then an idea struck her. Nexvar always whore her hair in a ponytail, but part of her hair was always covering her left eye. And almost all the organization had asked her this, and she knew that Nexvar hated this, but why not do it anyway? "oh, and I have a question… Can you see?"

Nexvar twitched; then launched herself at Skyfa, swinging her halberd at her head. Skyfa dodged just in time. Summoning her staff, she blocked another swing from the axe. "you are so dead!!" Nexvar growled at Skyfa. As scary as this was to the astrix, she seemed unfazed by the furious nobody. Jumping back, she jabbed the sharp staff in Nexvar's direction. She dodged and swung the halberd at Skyfa, catching her across the arm. Skyfa hissed as the blade cut into her arm. She kicked Nexvar's hand and her grip loosened on the weapon, giving her enough time to whack Nexvar on the top of the head hard enough to send her sprawling on the ground. Nexvar took the opportunity to take a swing at skyfa's feet. If she had jumped a second later, she'd have to walk on her ankles for the rest of her life. landing on her back, she blocked a swing of the axe coming down toward her head. Sending a kick to nexvar's gut, she had enough time to get back on her feet. "Ow! That was a cheap shot!" she yelled as she held her stomach. "The first rule of fighting is 'Never fight fair'!" "Never fight fair? All right then." Nexvar jumped at Skyfa and proceeded to choke the living daylight out of her.

After about ten more minutes, Skyfa was getting tired, and Nexvar was getting irritated. It seems that Astrix are not designed to die. Even after getting cut, choked, and and thrown to the ground several times. Panting, Skyfa asked, "…are you done?" Nexvar seemed satisfied at the damage she had inflicted and nodded her head. "promise you won't take my cookies?" "only if you promise not to make fun of me anymore." "deal."

"wow." "what?" Skyfa asked Nexvar as they headed toward vexen to get bad-aids. "that was a really stupid story." "agreed." "Hey, whoever writes this; you need to come up with a better story for next time! That was just a waste of paper!"

Me: 'sorry! But it's late, and I can't think of anything! And just remember, I control your fate. So don't start badgering me. Got it, OC's?'

Nexvar: 'well, fine then. But I'm not yours. I belong to the real Nexvar. So if you abuse me, she's going to abuse you in real life.'

Skyfa: 'you wouldn't dare abuse your OC when axis is already doing that.'

Me: 'I hate you both right now.'


	11. Skyfa's Sanity vs Hank

"For the last time: I. am not. Paranoid!" Skyfa hollered at axis and Nexvar. "Yeah right, like there's a ghost following you." Nexvar teased. "it's not a ghost! It's…er…um…" Skyfa trailed off. She couldn't really tell what it was, but whatever IT was, it was irritating.

Something weird was happening at the non-existent castle. Skyfa, as sanity-lacking as she is, was being followed by something weird. She had first seen it when she was talking to axis. She had casually looked out a window, when out of the corner of her eye; she saw a shadow like creature. It kinda looked like no-face from 'spirited away', but with no mask. Cut off from the knees, and kinda slouched over. The second she looked at it, it was gone. She looked out the window in every direction and every angle, but no shadow. And I must say, watching Skyfa freak out is funny as hell. She gets all jumpy, and no one believes her.

Andreax walked up behind axis, unaware that Skyfa was freaking out. "Andreax! Help me!" Skyfa pleaded. "With what?" "Skyfa thinks she's being followed by Hank." Nexvar explained "Hank?! You don't even think it exists! Now you're naming it?!" Skyfa pointed out. "so? We don't exist. We have names. Why can't Hank have a name?" "its name is not hank!" Skyfa yells back. Axis, noticing that Skyfa was close to biting Nexvar's head off, stepped in. "Calm down Skyfa." Skyfa turned toward axis. "I'm calm! I'm very calm!!" Andreax came and put her hands on skyfa's shoulders, trying to stop her from attacking anyone. "Ok. Calm. Down." She turned to Andreax. "for the last time: I AM CALM!"

Next day…

"Dude! I saw it!" Andreax startled Skyfa as she ran up to her in the hallway. "What? Saw what?" "Hank! I saw Hank!" she turned toward her friend. "You saw Hank?" "…wait, I thought that you didn't want to call it Hank." Nexvar comments from beside Skyfa. She sighed as she explained, "I just got tired of arguing with you. It does tend to get boring and irritating." "So now you believe this nonsense?" Nexvar asked Andreax. "he was in my room, hovering over me! And he stole my book! This is serious, I'm not joking." Andreax continued to explain her encounter with the mysterious (if not irritating) Hank. Just like Skyfa, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, and then when she looked, he was gone!

Later…

"Skyfa! I saw hank!" axis yells as she runs towards the astrix. "See! I told you it was real!" "and not just me! Vox saw it, and so did lidiax. This is real!" "SEE! I am not paranoid!"

Later still…

"Dude, I saw hank. No joke." Nexvar said to Skyfa as they were eating dinner. Skyfa was chewing on yaki-soba, Nexvar had ramen. "this is starting to scare me. Almost all of our organization has seen him." Skyfa mentioned between noodles. "He was down on the ground when I was out on the Alter of Naught. About a minute later, I heard a noise. I kinda panicked, and started running. And Hank was running right beside me!" Skyfa stopped and started thinking. Andreax had seen him about eight times. Axis, Vox, lidiax, and now Nexvar had seen him. This was getting weird. "well, what do you think it is?" Skyfa asked axis. Axis took a drink from her can of monster before replying, "Well, it could be a dusk. Or demyx and Luxord trying to scare us…or it really could be No-face." "wait…it's a shadow, right?" the three turned to see larxene hovering over them, monitoring their conversation. "Yeah…so?" axis asked. "Well, isn't your element shadow's, Nexvar?"

After taking Nexvar to lidiax and vexen, the two scientists came up with this conclusion: Nexvar was not in complete control of her element. Just great…

Next day…again…

Marluxia was just walking in the hallway. Coming in from his garden and on his way to the kitchen for lunch. Suddenly, he heard a noise. Faint at first, then louder. It almost sounded like screaming.

Skyfa saw mar mar up ahead, and shouted to warn him of the incoming danger. "marly! Run! Now!" he turned when he heard his name. "Skyfa, Wha-" he stopped when he saw what was chasing the nobody. A huge shadow-like creature. It looked kinda like a giant black shadow; with big sharp teeth. Then he started running.

"what did you do?!" Marluxia asked as the two ran from the shadow. "Me?! I didn't do anything! It's all Nexvar's fault!" Skyfa was running toward nexvar's room, hoping to put a stop to this thing before it ate someone…else.

Earlier… (wow, I need to tell this story in order --)

Skyfa was walking down the hallway, minding her own business; when all of a sudden, "Hey you! The Shorty with the weird ears!" Skyfa turned towards the source of the insult. Xaren. 'great. What does this baka want now?' Xaren had to be one of the most irritating nobody's ever created. She couldn't swear if her life depended on it, she practically yelled every word, and she acted like SHE was the superior. The only person she listened to was axis, and she showed no respect to Skyfa. And what's weird is that she thought Skyfa and her were FRIENDS! "what do you want number IX?" "I do have a name!" "Like I care. What do you want?" "What? I can't visit my buddy?" "No. Now go away." "You don't have any power over me!" xaren just _loved_ that argument. She was on fairly good terms with axis, which, in her jacked up psyche, meant: I can do whatever the hell I want. "Well, technically I do. You just choose not to respect those with more power than you." "I do have more power! You couldn't win in a fight if you tried!" she said as she bared her teeth in an attempt to scare Skyfa. "See? That's one of the only things I like about you. I think it's so funny that you think you're threatening." Xaren gasped at the insult, and came back with, "Shut the fuck up freak, before I bitch slap you!" "See, there you go again, with the horrible swearing. For the last time: you. Cannot. Swear!" Skyfa was getting tired of arguing with this idiot. She started to walk away, when xaren came from behind and pushed. Skyfa fell on her hands and knees. She didn't want to be a jack ass today, and she didn't feel that mad. And xaren probably wasn't worth it. She picked herself up, and was about to let it all slide, when idiot Xaren blurted out the absolute WORST thing one could ever say to an astrix. "Yeah, that's right, you better walk away! You _coward_!"

"Skyfa! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Xaldin said as he tried to pull Skyfa off of xaren. Skyfa had her hands wrapped around xaren's throat while bashing her head against the marble floor. The taller nobody finally managed to get Skyfa to release Xaren. Holding Skyfa back, he asked, "Are you alright?" xaren slowly stood up, trying to catch her breath. "Crazy freak! You almost killed me!" Skyfa found this rather amusing. Not two minutes before, she had commented 'you couldn't win in a fight if you tried'. Skyfa shot her an evil look and xaren portaled off, scared. Xaldin released Skyfa, and asked, "So, what did she do? Kick you in the shins?" "Xaldin, you know as well as I do that if she kicked me, I would have had to kick her back…she called me a name." "What name? loser? Meany?" "Oh, shut up. It was much worse than the usual three year old jokes. She called me a coward." "that's it? Wow, that's not even enough to set Saix off. And that isn't hard to do."

"You don't understand. That's one of the worse insults to an astrix. Even worse than 'half-breed'. I mean, how would you feel if you were this short, and had big ears and a tail, and all your enemy's looked down upon you? We try so hard to be strong. And when we do get to be strong, and our enemy's finally show us some respect, some ass-hat like xaren comes along, thinks that she's better than you, and calls you a coward." Skyfa sighed, thinking about her past. Gishma had only survived because she had friends. She conquered the Royals and brought peace. She won wars and was the farthest thing 

from a coward you could be. No one had ever called her a coward…right? Skyfa looked up as Xaldin patted her on the head. "hey, don't feel bad. So some loser called you a name, big deal. You almost killed that loser, and you're going to feel bad about proving her wrong? Wow, you're brain is really messed up." Skyfa laughed. "All part of being an Astrix!"

Present…

Nexvar was just coming out of her room, going to find someone to talk to for she was terribly bored. She was suddenly Glomped by Skyfa and Marluxia. All the information came out of Skyfa at once. "NEXVAR! A shadow came out of nowhere and started coming after me and Xaldin but it ate Xaldin and now It's after me and marly! Make it stop, make it stop!" Nexvar looked behind her to see the cause of this problem. The shadow had stopped running, wondering why Skyfa had stopped. Nexvar sighed and stood up. Confronting the shadow, she yelled "What the hell is wrong with you?!" the shadow looked somewhat confused by this question. Still, Nexvar continued. "you're only supposed to eat people when I tell you to! Now, give Xaldin back." The shadow almost looked ashamed. Nexvar held out her hand as the shadow reached its hand into what seemed like its stomach…and pulled out an unconscious Xaldin. Nexvar seemed satisfied with that, for she said "good. Now go and think about what you did. Next time, ask me when you want to eat someone…unless that someone is xemnas. Then it's ok."

Skyfa nudged Xaldin with her foot. He opened his eyes and sat up, holding is head. "Ugh, what in nothings' name happened?" "You were eaten." Skyfa answered. "Nexvar saved you." "Well, thanks Nexvar. But just don't-" "Don't tell anyone you were saved by a girl? Sure." Nexvar finished. "But what about Marluxia?" Skyfa asked. She had noticed that marly was still here, and would not think twice before spreading gossip. Xaldin realized this, got up, walked over to the pink haired man, and said "Tell anyone and I'll maul your magnolias, pummel your petunia's, and destroy your daisy's. and don't think I'll also kill your roses, there'll be the first thing I'll go for." Marluxia looked convinced that Xaldin would carry out this threat, and nodded like a two year old being scolded for drawing on the wall.

To be continued…


	12. The Job

Number XIII: Roxas; The key of destiny. Now, Skyfa and Axis were going to find his replacement!

"Ok, you were right; Halloween Town is the second coolest world there is." Skyfa admitted as Axis and she walked through the dark woods that bordered Halloween town. Skyfa was dressed in a tattered black gown with black high heels, and a white cloak with blue edges. Axis was dressed like the stereo-type witch, with the pointy hat and everything. "Told you. And what's best is that every day here is Halloween." As the graveyard came into view, so did the large full moon in the semi-clouded sky. Axis looked up and said, "I dare you to howl at the moon, moon-man." Skyfa looked at her friend with a look that said 'very funny, bitch'. "Yeah, not gonna happen."

As they approached the town, a black cat with a chunk of ear missing and a twisted tail hissed at Axis and scurried away. "I guess cats don't like you. Weird, huh?" Skyfa asked. "Hey, I have a question." Axis said. "I have an answer." Skyfa replied. "that cat was pretty jacked up, right? Well, what about YOUR second form?" Skyfa thought for a moment before answering, "Well, only one way to find out." Skyfa shifted shape to find that her cat form was missing. In its place was the form of a wolf. A big brown wolf with white paws that looked like it had been stitched together by Dr. finkelstein. "whoa! Dude, that is cool." Axis said. Skyfa shifted back to her human form and realized something. "Hey, this means that I can outrun you!"

The town of Halloween was busy with work for Halloween…or was it Christmas? Who could tell these days, what with jack having so much fun with his new hobby? "there he is!" axis pointed out excitedly. Sitting on a bench, away from the rest of the citizens of Halloween, was a thin boy of about 14. He had the look of an emo demon, with the broken wings of an angle. And he wasn't exactly bad-looking either. Axis and Skyfa walked over to the boy who ignored them like the rest of the town ignored him. He only looked up when axis asked, "Lamex?" the boy looked at them with big sad eyes. "You hear to make fun of me too?" "Now why would we do a thing like that?" axis asked in a light-hearted tone. "Well, axis might. But only if you irritate her." Skyfa commented. Axis answered that statement with a hard smack upside her head. "No, I'm not here to mock you. But I do have a proposition for you."

The three nobodies walked to the graveyard; a place where they could talk without attracting too much attention. With Lamex walking in front, axis silently summoned up oblivion and the oath keeper. "Hey, Lamex!" axis shouted. As Lamex turned around, she threw the first key blade at him. Unfortunately, Lamex acted upon instinct, and turned away from the giant key…said key hit him in the back of his head, nearly decapitating him, and breaking his neck clean in two.

"Aww, fuck." Axis swore as they leaned over the dead body of the late Lamex. "well, what now?" skyfa asked. "I was kinda hoping that that would work. But, now all we have to do now is wait till the dusks find another nobody." "There has to be something else! I need to do something else besides baby-sit the new members! And if I have to spend one more day with xaren, I'm going to kill her!" "Skyfa, calm down! And don't worry. I have a special job for you. And I know you'll love it."

Sora ran through the streets of Hallow Bastion. A deep voice from nowhere said: "_ah, the key blade. A truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more…capable_ _hands." _this was followed by maniacal laughter by the remaining members of organization XIII: xemnas, Luxord, Xigbar, saix, Xaldin, and Demyx. Well, you can't really call Demy's laughter 'maniacal', but he did the best he could.

Skyfa leaned against a brick wall in the shadows as she watched the scene unfold. Sora had completely forgotten that he had annihilated half of the organization at Castle Oblivion. Skyfa laughed at her wannabe adversary's ignorance. (yay, big words!! -) after having a little chat with sora, the organization portaled off to who knows where. Sora had taken two steps forward when Xigbar popped up in front of him to taunt him further. What made it even funnier was that, like xaren, Sora thought that he was threatening to Xigbar!

Xigbar waved bye-bye to Sora and portaled off. Skyfa pulled her hood up to hide her face, and portaled in front of Sora. "Ok, this is getting old! Who are you?!" Sora asked, already irritated. "BOO!" Skyfa yelled. "what?" "Quick! Turn left!" Sora looked left, then asked, "Why?" "oh, no! you just ran over a hobo!" "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Donald asked as he walked over to skyfa. He began poking her with his magic wand-thingy before she said, "Do not poke me child, lest you want a kick to the face." "Hey, who are you calling a child?!" Sora asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked as if she were talking to a three year old. "Hey, I bet she's a member of Organization XIII!" Goofy assumed. "Organization XIII?! HA! You really think I'm a member of those losers?! No, Sora, I'm part of a much more powerful organization. But, we still don't exist, like our taller counterparts. Our goal is much more different. Their goal is one that is neither good nor evil." "And yours?" Sora asked very condescending. Skyfa laughed as she thought of the answer. "Our goal?" she turned to leave as she answered, "We just want to cause trouble."

Sora had just defeated demyx and his water clones and had retrieved the Olympus Stone in the Underworld when Skyfa portaled in out of nowhere. "You again?!" Sora fell into a fighting stance when Skyfa said, "Hey! I just came to say hi to my favorite little idiots." "What?! Ok you, out with it! What do you want?!" "Why are you shouting? I'm not that far away ya'know." "You're really starting to bug me." 

"Really? Then that means that I'm doing my job right!" skyfa laughed at her enemy's confusion before portaling off.

Skyfa sat on the other side of a brick wall as she listened in on Sora's conversation about the 'real' ansem. 'what an idiot!' Skyfa thought as she heard what Sora was saying to King Mickey. She decided that now would be as good a time as ever to drop in. as soon as she portaled in, Sora had a question: "What do you want, nobody?!" "See Sora? This is my problem with you. You have just found out that the Ansem you defeated was a fake. Now, what really disturbs me; is that you stopped this evil heartless and saved the worlds and brought peace. But you're not upset because xemnas had brought chaos back to the worlds…you're upset; because the heartless didn't give you his real name? You have just set a new record for stupidity, Sora, congratulations." As Sora stood there, not sure how to respond to this new insult, King Mickey spoke up. "Hey! I know you! You're a member of Axis' organization, right?" skyfa was surprised, but then she said this: "Very good. You know where I'm from. But can you tell me who I am?" the mouse looked disappointed for a moment. "Welp, I just don't know." "Oh. Then that means you lied. You didn't tell me who I was." Sora spoke up, "'Axis' organization'? does that mean there are TWO organizations?" "wow Sora. You catch on quicker than I thought. But then again, you had your king help you." Skyfa was about to go when Sora spoke up again. "Wait! If there are two organization XIII's, then you must know where kairi and Riku are, right?" Skyfa thought her next words over very carefully. Sure to provide confusion and frustration towards the person to which she was speaking. "Yes, Sora. I know where Kairi and Riku are. Riku is a close friend of my superior, which means that he's probably chat-chitting with her right now. Kairi, on the other hand, is somewhere where you can't reach her. And she misses her little Sora so much!" "Wait!" this next command came from the King. "What is your role? Axis wants Xemnas dead, and by her own hand. But why are you here? What does axis want you to do?" skyfa loved this question. "Why? Well, your highness, I'll tell you. I'm here taunting Sora now, because I'm the one that gets to kill him!"

Skyfa walked across the invisible walkways of the Castle that Never Was. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around to face a rather unhappy Nexvar. "Where the hell have you been?!" "What?" "Axis has been dragging me to about every world, twice, to find a new Roxas. And only because you weren't here to be her little Seeing Eye cat!" "Oh, I'm sorry dude. I didn't know I was needed. I was out messing with Sora's head!" "Well, at least you missed some funny stuff." "Like what?" Nexvar laughed a little at the memory. "Well, since you weren't here to guide her, she kept running into the dumbest things. Walls, nobodies…she opened a closet and thought it was her room! And you know how she doesn't want anyone to know she's blind (except for us)? She blamed the whole thing on being wasted!" skyfa and Nexvar had a good laugh at Axis' expense at this story.

Luxord. Xigbar. Roxas. Axel. Saix. Xemnas. The last remaining members of the once strong Organization XIII. Sora had killed the others. Skyfa was mad, but only for a second, at the death of her friend Xaldin. 

But the news of Demyx's demise was good news to her ears. Now, he and Xaren would stop teaming up to throw giant orbs of water at Skyfa.

"So, when do you think Sora's going to get here?" Skyfa asked Axis. "Well, last I checked, he was in twilight town. So I guess he'll find the door soon, especially with King Mickey's help." The castle seemed quieter of late. It seemed empty most days. Xigbar had been in the Land of Dragons, Luxord had been in Port Royal, Saix and Xemnas were constantly working on 'Kingdom Hearts', Axel had been kicked out all together, and they had no idea where the hell Roxas was.

Skyfa had been waiting for Sora to come to the castle so she could kill him already, and she was getting bored waiting. She was having a nice conversation with Rei, something about fire vs. ice, when Luxord stalked into the room. "Hey, what's the matter? Did Xemnas call you Dr. Who again?" Rei asked. "No. Sora beat me at Port Royal. He defeated the cursed heartless that I sent after him; AND my nobodies." "Hey, don't feel bad. Sora did kill seven of your members. He's stronger than you think." Skyfa said. Luxord asked, "And you think you can kill him?" "I don't think I can. I NOW I can."

"Ok, listen up you three." Xemnas addressed Axis, Skyfa, and Nexvar. "Sora is here, and I want you three out of the way. That goes for the rest of your little friends, Axis." The three looked at each other for a moment before Axis asked, "Why?" "Because if we're going to kill Sora and create Kingdom Hearts, I don't need you messing up our plans." Oh, if only he knew how little his plans meant to the three nobodies. They could care less if he succeeded with his Kingdom Hearts. All they wanted was to succeed in their own scheme. Axis wanted to kill xemnas and kairi. She didn't care what happened to Sora; which is why she was going to let Skyfa kill him. But not before he had finished off the rest of organization XIII.

Sora killed Xigbar. It surprised skyfa as much as it pleased her. At least now the old hentai was gone, and he's stop using skyfa and Axis for target practice.

Sora killed Luxord. Man, Rei was going to be crushed when she found out. Luxord was like a big brother to her. Skyfa was relieved that Rei was not watching along with her.

Now, the moment she'd been waiting for: Sora was going to kill Saix. She felt excitement along with deep rage. There was almost nothing she hated more than watching one of her enemies kill another of her enemies. Axis appeared beside skyfa and sat down on the overhang to watch the show. "Ya'know, 

after this you have to kill him. Think you can handle it?" Skyfa had her hood down, but looked her friend in the blindfold. "'Can I handle it?' who do you think you're talking to?" axis laughed at this. Skyfa turned her attention towards the small group below her. "Hey, who's that?" she asked Axis, pointing to a tall dark skinned man standing next to Kairi. "Oh, that's um…" she trailed off. Skyfa focused on the man. Something familiar about him…that was it! "RIKU!!" "damn." Axis cursed. "Dude, your boyfriend is weird." "Shut up moon pie."

She watched as the dumbest enemy she had ever known, kill her greatest adversary. She could barely contain herself as the longing to drive her staff's sharp end through his throat. She almost felt a twang of pity as she watched Saix fade away. And as Sora began to talk to Riku, Axis appeared next to her. "Ok, problem." Just great. Now what? "What is it?" "I need you to buy me some time." "like, for how long?" "oh, I don't know… Just answer any of his questions." "Shouldn't you do that? I mean, you are the superior. You do know everything." "Yeah, but I'm busy. You do it. Besides, he hates you more than me." And with that, she ninja poofed away.

Sora had just discovered that Roxas was his nobody when Skyfa poofed in with a stool in hand. "What?! Ok, I'll give you one more chance-" Skyfa held up her hand to silence him. She set the stool down and sat down criss-cross. "Sit." Sora didn't move, but turned to look at Riku with at weird look on his face. "I said, SIT." Still nothing. "Sit now, before I break your legs so you can't stand." Sora, Riku, and Kairi all sat immediately. "Now, as much as I don't want to, I have been ordered to answer any questions you may have; simply as busy work."

"Any question? Well, how about telling me who or what Axis is?" Sora asked. Skyfa glanced at Riku, surprised that he had not told Sora…or Sora had not asked. "Well, first of all, Organization XIII didn't always have XIII members. At one time, there was a fourteenth member: Axis, the blinded angle. Most members didn't even know they had another member. Xemnas and Saix were the only ones who knew. But Xemnas hid her away, and abused her. Torturing her daily. Even nobodies have their breaking points. Axis did the only thing she could to gain power." She paused to let this sink in. "What did she do? Did she quit?" sora asked. "No Sora. Axis didn't leave the organization." Riku answered. Skyfa laughed a bit as she thought of the answer. "She gained power by killing the organization."

"What?! But that would mean…" Sora looked worried for a moment. "Yes. They were dead. But When axis had killed the organization; she realized that she would need help finding a new organization. Unfortunately, the Room of Awakening had other plans. Instead of bringing back three members; it resurrected the entire Organization XIII. Now that our Organization is nearly complete, we have no need for them any longer."

"well, if Axis is your superior, then who are you?" skyfa sighed. She didn't really want to answer, but she had to. "I'm shocked, Sora! I can't believe you don't remember me." "Remember? Maybe if you show yourself, I'll know." Skyfa removed her hood. Sora and Kairi stared at her (big shocker there ). Riku didn't seem surprised, but then again he already knew who she was. "Wait! You're that jerk from that forest!" "Ah, you do remember!" Stood up as a hooded figure appeared in the corner of the room. "Is that long enough?" she asked Axis. "Yeah, I say that's enough. Xemnas is nearly done with Kingdom Hearts." "Riku! Who's that?" Sora asked his friend. "Sora, meet Axis." Riku answered.

"Skyfa," Axis continued. "Now." That was all she said. That was all she had to say. She left without another word. Skyfa turned to Sora, staff in hand and a wicked smile on her face. "Sorry to end our little chat so soon Sora, but I have to kill you now. What fun." She twirled her staff effortlessly in her hand as she lunged at Sora. Sora held his key blade in front of him defensively. Skyfa struck…and she hit something other than Sora.

Another hooded figure stood in front of Sora, twirling her Chakrams. "who are you?" Sora asked. She turned to him and took off her hood to revel blue and purple hair. "Rei! What did you just do?!" Skyfa yelled at her friend. "My name is Xeirei." She said to Sora. "I'm here to save you."

To be continued…


	13. Interupted

"Save him?! Why would you want to save him Rei?!" Rei looked back at Skyfa. "I'm not really sure. But I just can't let you kill him. He didn't hurt you; so I can't let you hurt him!" "He may not have hurt me, but he sure as hell hurt you!" Rei didn't know how to respond to this. What did Skyfa mean? "What are you talking about?" "Rei! He killed Luxord! He killed all of the organization; all of those friends you made, all dead!" Rei didn't look fazed. She had put on her 'nobody' face, and she looked mean.

"Skyfa; they were just friends. But you're like a sister to me. I don't want Sora to kill you. And if beating you to your senses is what it takes, then so be it!" Skyfa stepped into a fighting stance as Rei raised her Chakrams. Sora took a half step forward before Riku stopped him. "I wouldn't get involved in this. When two nobodies fight, it get's ugly."

Rei's chakrams burst into flames as she threw them at Skyfa. Skyfa ducked as the spiked wheels passed over her head. She made the mistake of standing up before they had come back to Rei, and was hit in the back of the head. Rei smirked as she caught her weapons. "Had enough?" she mocked. Skyfa rubbed the deep gash at the back of her head. "You serious? That scratch will heal in an hour or so. But that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Skyfa laid her staff down on the ground and summoned her claymore. Lunging at Rei, she swung the weapon at Rei's stomach. Rei tried to block with her chakrams, but couldn't stop the giant claymore. It hit her in the side, sending her flat on her back. Skyfa stood over her, waiting for her to get up.

Rei kept throwing her chakrams at Skyfa as she swung her claymore at Rei. Sora stared in awe that two friends could cause such damage to each other. Skyfa was covered in deep gashes while Rei had huge puncture wounds and several cracked ribs. Sora decided that something had to be done; he had to help Xeirei. Almost as if Riku read his mind he said, "Don't Sora. Skyfa may be a bitch, but she'd never kill Xeirei." Sora didn't pay attention to Riku. With careful aim, he fired a shot of blizzard magic at Skyfa. It hit her hand, causing her to lose her grip on the claymore. It fell about ten feet away, just as Rei threw her chakrams at Skyfa.

She didn't have time to dodge as the red hot chakrams cut into her arms. As they flew past her, she was distracted by the pain to realize that they came back. The chakrams cut deep into her back as they spun. She gasped in pain and fell to the floor. 'Come on Skyfa! Just get up!' she tried to tell herself. Blood began to pool on the floor as Rei cautiously made her way across the floor to Skyfa. She put a hand on Skyfa's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Skyfa slapped her hand away as she stood up carefully. "…Sora, why did you knock my claymore out of my hand? I consider that cheating." Skyfa said with no hint of emotion in her voice. She hurt too much to be fooling around right now. Skyfa turned to Rei to return the favor. She grabbed Rei's hand and in one motion, bent her elbow the wrong way till it broke, and then ripped her arm out of its socket. Rei screamed in pain as she fell to her knees, cradling her mangled arm. "Don't fight with me Xeirei." Uh-oh. Skyfa only called her Xeirei when she was really super pissed at her. And when she was that angry, she had no emotion, but she wrecked havoc on those around her that had sent her into this fit. Skyfa turned to Sora, who flinched slightly upon meeting her gaze. She took two steps toward him when something grabbed her hand. Looking down, she saw Xeirei still on her knees. "Skyfa, please don't kill Sora." She pleaded. Skyfa didn't even answer. She pulled her hand away 

and brought her attention back to Sora. He was glaring at her. "What kind of a friend are you?" he asked very condescendingly. "Sora, I have no heart. I feel nothing. Right now, on the inside what little is left of me is shaking with uncontrollable pain. You might never know how it feels, so you're in no position to lecture me."

Skyfa picked up her claymore off of the ground. "Ready?" she asked Sora. Sora looked angry, but he held up Bond of Flame. 'Great. More chakrams.' Skyfa thought pessimistically. Sora ran for her, swinging the key at her head. Skyfa ducked and hit Sora's legs, knocking him over. As he hit the ground Skyfa landed an axe kick to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Skyfa didn't even let him get up. She grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the air as high as she could. She jumped up and hit Sora square in the back with the sharp side of her claymore. She landed gracefully while Sora landed on his side with a sickening thud. Skyfa dismissed her claymore and picked up her staff. She reached Sora as he was getting up. Aiming at the top of his head, she was blocked by his key blade. She swung again, this time at his stomach. He dodged just in time. Skyfa fell forward a bit, giving Sora the chance to land a blow to her already throbbing back. Skyfa stifled a shriek as she turned and jabbed Sora in the ribs with the point of her staff. With the point still in Sora, she threw Sora a few feet away. As he landed on his knees, Skyfa stabbed him in the lower back, just missing his vital organs.

As Skyfa was about to stab Sora again, something hit her in the back of the knees. She fell back and saw Riku standing over her with his key blade. He aimed the blade at her throat as Kairi went and helped Sora up. "Can I at least stand up?" she growled at Riku. As she stood, her angry glare never left Riku's eyes. "Well Sora, this is interesting. You can kill almost all the organization, but you need your friend's help to defeat me?" "That's what friends do. They help each other." Sora said.

A noise in the corner alerted Skyfa to Axis' presence. "What now?" Skyfa asked. "I have some good news." Axis whispered something in her ear, something that only she heard. Something that made her smile at first, then scowl. 'Was everyone trying to stop me?!' Skyfa asked herself. She was reaching her snapping point. "Let's go. Now." Skyfa finally snapped. She ran toward Sora, fast enough to reach him before someone stopped her. She had his throat in her death grip and his body pinned against the wall as she began to choke the life out of him. Sora struggled for air but received none. "Skyfa! What did I just say?! Put Sora down!" Axis yelled at Skyfa. Skyfa acted like she didn't hear her and did nothing. "Put Sora down. Now." Skyfa heisted for a moment before she threw Sora to the ground with impressive force. "Thank you. Now, come along; we have more important matters to attend to." Axis said as Skyfa walked over to her. "Let's just go." As the two portaled off, a new cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. "Just great! Are you here to kill me too?" Sora asked the newcomer. She removed her hood to reveal sandy blonde hair that was in a tight pony-tail, with part covering her left eye. "My name's Nexvar; I'm here to make sure you don't go anywhere." "What? Why?" Sora asked again. "Because if you leave, you'll kill Xemnas." "Why should you care? Is he your boyfriend?" Sora asked mockingly. "Hell no. Only because Axis wants to be the one to kill Xemnas. And say something like that again and I'll chop off an arm." She promised, summoning up her Halberd. "And Hank is here to help." "Hank? What kind of nobody has a name like Hank?!" Sora continued to mock the creature known as Hank. Then Riku tapped him on the shoulder. "I really don't think you should make fun of Hank like that." Sora turned to him. 

"Why? Are you scared, Riku?" Sora turned and saw the ten foot tall shadow-like creature with sharp teeth and coal black eyes known as Hank. And he was glaring at him.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? You look a little pale." Axis asked as they walked through a deserted village in the Land of Dragons. "Look, I'll be fine. Let's just find our Roxas and go." Skyfa still hurt from the deep cuts in her back, but did her best to ignore it. Then again, the cuts on her arms and neck were badly burnt; so it made it harder to ignore. "Ok, so how did this happen?" Axis asked. "When you said I could kill Sora, Rei appeared and tried to stop me." "I see. Did you lose?" Skyfa half laughed at this. "Did you forget who you're talking to? Sure, she nearly cut my spine in four different ways, but I literally ripped her arm apart. And she has a low threshold for pain." Skyfa let her thoughts wonder back to Rei. She'd live, but she'd probably avoid her for a few days. And next time she wouldn't get in her way.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up." A new voice said. They turned to see a thin boy of about thirteen sitting on the wall of a destroyed building. He clumsily jumped down to greet them better. "My name's-" "Xiras. So, you've heard of us?" Axis cut him off. "Yeah. I overheard Sora talking to Mulan about the two organizations. After I heard him explain what a nobody was, I kinda put the pieces together. This just confirms it. So, I really don't have a heart; do I?" "Clever, aren't you. Let's just see how good your reflexes are." Axis summoned up the key blades of the late XIII. She threw them at the boy who looked somewhat scared.

Skyfa stood there dumbstruck. He caught the key blades. He actually caught the key blades! Axis stood there with a triumphant look on her face. She ran forward and Glomped the boy. Skyfa did the same. She was just so happy and excited; their organization was now complete. Xiras nearly fell down with the weight of the two nobodies. "Whoa! What does this mean?" he asked. "It means that you're our new Roxas! Our organization is now complete." Axis answered. Axis turned to Skyfa. "Go. I'll give him the tour. I believe there was something you wanted to do." Skyfa smiled as she portaled off.  
"Having fun?" Skyfa asked Nexvar as she appeared beside her. "What took you so long? He's so boring. Please kill him quickly." Nexvar was sitting on the ground with halberd in hand. Sora was trying to fight off Hank…failing horribly. Didn't he know that you can't hit Hank with any solid weapon? Apparently not. "Sora!" Kairi yelled upon seeing Skyfa. "She's back!" "Ready to finish it?" Skyfa asked Sora as she summoned her staff. Riku whispered something into Sora's ear, and Skyfa could barely hear it: 'don't let her get behind you, or she'll stab you in the back.' Skyfa smirked at the advice. She waited till Sora had come to her. When he tried to hit her the first time, she ducked and stabbed him in the side, but not deep. She pushed him away from her and waited till he tried to hit her again. Her strategy was working. Every time he came near she would stab him and push him away. Soon, he was bleeding from several wounds. She decided that she needed to end this now. She was getting bored anyway. She summoned her claymore and lunged at Sora. She hit him in the back. She hit him again and again, sending him higher in the air with every strike. When she had him high enough, she used all her force to hit him with the sharp side of her claymore in the stomach, sending him to the ground; hard.

Sora lay on the ground, broken and bleeding. Skyfa landed gracefully on the ground. She walked towards 

Sora. Sora tried to get up, but Skyfa put her foot on his chest to keep him down. "Don't even try it. You're finished." And with that, Skyfa stabbed Sora right in his heart.

"You killed him!" Kairi yelled. "Thank you for that, captain obvious." Kairi summoned her fruity looking key blade and ran towards Skyfa. As she swung the key at Skyfa's head, Skyfa casually grabbed the blade halfway to the handle as it was about to hit her head. Kairi tried to pull away, but failed. Tears began streaming down her face as she dropped to her knees besides Sora's body. She threw her arms around his shoulders, lay her head on his chest, began to cry even harder. Skyfa began to walk away when Riku said, "Wow, Axis was right. You are a bitch." Skyfa turned back to Riku. "Damn right."

Skyfa portaled next to Axis who was making her way to the Alter of Naught. "So, you killed him?" Axis asked. "You think I came here if I lost? I'd be dead I'd I lost. And I don't lose." Axis laughed a little. "So…are you going to lose?" Skyfa joked. Axis laughed even more. "You really are slow." "Did you realize that just now?" As the two climbed the stairs to the altar, Xemnas came into view. He was standing with his arms out stretched to his ruined Kingdom Hearts. He heard the two approach and turned. "Hm…I accepted Saix…or even Sora. But why are you two here?" "Sora killed Saix. And Skyfa killed Sora, so we thought we'd pay you a visit." Axis answered. Xemnas looked over the cut up Skyfa. "Looks like Sora gave your friend a run for her money." Skyfa scowled. "Rei got in my way. Sora barely touched me." Xemnas nodded slowly. "I see." Axis walked forward as she summoned up her black sabers. "Ready?" Xemnas frowned as Axis broke into a run. He summoned his sabers and blocked an attack. He pushed Axis back and lunged at her.

This was worse than the last time they fought. They weren't trying to just hurt each other; they were trying to kill each other. And Xemnas seemed to be losing. Apparently he had been spending all his time and effort on Kingdom Hearts. He hadn't been sleeping or eating, and the fatigue was showing. His movements were slow, and he was making a greater effort to block, rather than attacking. Xemnas blocked another attack, but elbowed Axis in her gut, knocking the air out of her. She stopped for a moment, and Xemnas used the opportunity to send a saber through her shoulder. Axis staggered for a moment before kicking Xemnas in the back of his head. He leaned forward a bit, and Axis stabbed him in his rib cage. He fell to his knees. Axis stood over him and raised a saber to his throat. "Well, well, well. For a second time, Xemnas, we've seen who the better superior is." And with that, she hacked off his head.

Axis straightened herself in her chair and looked over her now complete organization. They all sat in the marble white meeting room on the tall chairs that belonged to the late Organization XIII. Skyfa sat next to her, and Nexvar sat next to Skyfa. "Finally, we get to use these chairs." Nexvar said. "They do make one feel taller, right Skyfa?" Axis asked. "Shut up. At least I can see." Axis shushed her. She didn't want anyone to know she was blind…and she was succeeding. If she ever ran into something, she just said she had a hangover. Axis cleared her throat as she began to speak. "We have now a complete Organization XIII. But there is a member among us who is causing problems. And I think you all know who." the nobodies all nodded. It was obvious who was the subject of this conversation; for she was the only member not present: Xaren. Xaren was rude, irritating, and she didn't listen to anything anyone said. 

And on top of all that, her fighting skills weren't worth shit. "So, what should we do?" axis asked. Nexvar asked, "Why not turn her into a dusk and be done with it? She never listens, so why not make her?" "No!" Xaylor countered. "We should kill her! I can't stand her anymore! I don't want her around. Even as a dusk." "Don't you think you're jumping ahead of yourself?" Lidiax asked. She had never been one for killing. "Why not just kick her out?" she continued. "No, she'd just get in our way then. I agree with Xaylor. Kill her." Vox said. He was always ready to kill someone he found irritating. He'd even go against his policy 'I don't hit girls' for Xaren. "I have to agree with Lidiax on this one. How could she get in our way? She's weak; she can't do anything by herself." Andreax said.

'Those fools! How could they consider getting rid of me?!' Xaren thought bitterly as she listened from the other side of the door. Anger bubbled up inside of her as she listened further. She couldn't allow this. But how could she stop it. Her opinion didn't matter to those sadists. And Skyfa. That freak thought she had more power than she did. She didn't listen to anyone but Axis. After all, she was the favorite. And that made Xaren hate her with a purpose. Axis wasn't any better. She made Andreax and Skyfa baby-sit her like a five year old. What gave her the right to do that to her? She was just as strong as Demyx. Demyx. She missed him so much. He was her best friend, and he understood her. Then Sora killed him. She deserved to kill Sora. But Skyfa got that privilege. Sora didn't kill her best friend, why did she get to kill him?! Just thinking about it made Xaren furious. She had to walk away to calm herself down. She had to do something. Something to get revenge on Skyfa and Axis and all the others who looked down on her. But how? She only controlled the dancer nobodies, and Skyfa had those huge berserker idiots. And what good was a sitar against that claymore of hers? Then an idea struck her. A wonderful idea. An awful idea. A wonderful; awful idea. She wouldn't kill Skyfa. Saix would.

To be continued…


	14. A Pest to be Delt With

Lidiax sat at her desk in the lab. She had been looking over Vexen's old notes, and they were quite fascinating. It seems that the organization had tried several times to become whole. All failed attempts. They had tried joining their heartless to themselves, tried to get the key blade to join them with hearts they had stole, and the most recent Kingdom Hearts. As the minutes ticked by, her eyes began to grow heavy. She yawned and closed Vexen's notebook. She set it down on the table and walked to her room.

A cloaked figure appeared outside the lab door. A gloved hand slowly turned the handle, just enough to open the door. The figure poked her head through the door to check if the lab was empty. As soon as they thought the cost was clear, they slipped through the door and removed the hood that hid their face.

Xaren shuffled through the notes Lidiax had left on the table. There had to be something here to help. Then a thought struck her. 'Vexen probably had things like that in a locked cabinet somewhere. It was to secret to leave out in the open'. She searched for some sort of locked drawer, or cabinet. Ah-ha! There it was. A wooden cabinet set into the wall; painted white to match the décor of the rest of the room. Xaren pulled out the key blade she had stolen from Xiras while he was sleeping. With a tap of Oblivion, the lock released, and the door slowly opened with a squeak on its rusty hinges.

"I think we should kill her. She will pose a threat to us if we kick her out." Skyfa turned to Axis who stated the opinion. Some of the organization had gone to bed, and only a few remained. "'Pose a threat'? What's she gonna do, splash us?" she asked. "She could tell people that we're still alive." Skyfa gave Axis a funny look. "So? We're here to cause trouble, not to be spies." Nexvar laughed a little. "Since when did you object to killing someone?" Skyfa thought for a moment…when DID she?! "Maybe because Xaren hasn't done anything to Skyfa since she killed Sora. She did let it all out on him, so maybe she's just not mad at her now." Vox answered for her when Skyfa hesitated. "Well, who here wants her dead?" Axis asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Good. Then we all agree that Xaren will die…but who wants to kill her?" axis asked this question with good reason. Skyfa was still tired, Lidiax didn't want to kill anyone, Rei was still hurt, and Nexvar couldn't care less. Axis was going to kill kairi in the distant future, wanting to get her paranoid…then when she calmed down; she'd get her. Now all they needed was to decide who would get to do the honors. After several minutes of arguing, Axis decided that she would just to it herself; no matter how boring it would be.

Skyfa knocked on Rei's door at four in the morning. An angry grunt was followed by the opening of the door. Rei's arm was in a sling and her hair still had bed-head. Her eyes widened at the sight of Skyfa. "h-hi Skyfa! Do you need something?" she asked nervously. "I'm sorry I broke your arm. But you know why I did, right?" Rei nodded her head. "And you know that if you try to kill someone else like Sora, I'll still 

have to get in your way." The two laughed and hugged…till Skyfa realized that Rei's arm was still broken, and Rei realized that Skyfa's back was still in ribbons. "ouch!" they both said at the same time.

Xaren had found what she was looking for! She'd be a regular Dr. Jekyll and Mr. hyde!

Skyfa yawned as she walked back to her room. She was tired, sore, and her cloak was in shreds. She was halfway to her room when she heard someone approach. She paid them no mind and continued to walk…till she heard them talk. "Nice to see you again." Skyfa froze on the spot. That voice…no, it couldn't be. She turned around and was staring into the face of a tall blue haired nobody.

"You! No! it can't be! You're supposed to be-" "Dead?" Skyfa's brain was about to explode from fear. She began to back away from Saix... before running away screaming: "Axis!! Help me!"

Axis was walking back to her room when she heard Skyfa yelling and running toward her. She was Glomped by the little idiot and Skyfa told her something stupid. "Axis! I just saw Saix! He's a zombie!!" after Axis pulled Skyfa off of her, she told her to stop snorting chap stick, that she was an idiot, and to go to bed.

The next day, at around five a.m., Axis woke up with a weird urge to eat Ramen. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard a noise but paid no attention. Suddenly, someone tall and strong wrapped her in their arms. Axis turned her head, expecting to see Riku…but screamed bloody murder. Xemnas was hugging her! Axis elbowed him in the gut and stepped away, traumatized for a moment. "Gahh! What the hell?!" axis screamed. "But I had to see you! I missed you too much…I love you!" Xemnas confessed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Axis tried to pull away, but couldn't. she kneed him him in the gut, giving her enough time to pull away; but he didn't let go of her hand. He pulled her closer to him into a hug that was rib crushing. She head-butted him in the nose, hard enough to make him stumble back with a bloody nose, as Axis ran away screaming her head off.

Xaren laughed as she sat in Vexen's lab. This was funny as hell. Totally worth almost raping Axis. Xaren had found one of Vexen's most secret experiments: DNA samples of all of Organization XIII. Using instructions left by Vexen, she injected small amounts, causing her to take on the form of the member. But there was a second part to her plan: she would kill Skyfa, that was for sure; but she would do it in Saix's form. All she needed now was to find Saix's claymore. She portaled into his empty room to search. 

She started in his dresser. There were only some spare cloaks…boots…jackpot! She saw his claymore standing on its side, gathering dust. She grabbed it and portaled off.

Skyfa was sitting on the railing of her small balcony, staring up at the quarter moon. She had been spacing for about five minutes before a hand on her back pushed her off. She caught the railing just before falling too far. As she pulled herself up, she needed only to see the tall hooded figure to realize who it was. "You again? How many times do I have to hurt you to make you go away?!" she yelled at the intruder. Saix grabbed her arm and lifted her back on the ground. "I'm just here to prove to you who the stronger nobody is." After that, he pushed her back off.

As Skyfa fell through the air, she realized something: Saix would never do this. Kill her, yes; but he'd want to beat her to death, not push her to her death like a coward afraid to fight head on. This was not Saix.

She hit the ground hard. Not only knocking the air out of her, but breaking something in the process…exactly what she wasn't sure; but it hurt like hell. She came about a foot from falling off of the castle (that was stupidly suspended in the air just above the ground) and hitting the spiked railing that lined the edge. Skyfa closed her eyes, trying to block it all out. Saix portaled beside her. He picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall, choking the last of her breath out of her. It just hurt so much. She tried to pry his fingers away from her, but could barely lift her hand.

As Skyfa began to black out, something happened. His grip loosened for a moment…then began to shrink away. Skyfa opened her eyes to see Saix grow shorter…and smaller. His hair turning brown and glasses appearing on his face. She managed to choke out one word: "Xaren."

As Saix's strength began to drain away from Xaren's body, she slowly put Skyfa on the ground, which collapsed under her own weight. Xaren stood there with a furious look on her face. Xaren kicked Skyfa in her stomach, and summoned her sitar. Skyfa didn't even look up. "So what, you're just going to sit there while I kill you?!" she yelled at the crippled Astrix. Skyfa lifted her eyes to Xaren. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not supposed to. That's Axis' job." Skyfa winced at the pain talking caused her. "So I'm not going to be able to fight the 'mighty Skyfa'? You're just a joke!" Skyfa laughed a little. "And you're cheap. At least I don't hide behind the forms of others and push them off of high ledges." Xaren was furious by now. She strummed her sitar and a huge column of water sprung out of the ground and headed towards Skyfa.

Skyfa summoned her claymore in time to block the tower of water. "So you've decided to fight? Well, come on then!" xaren shouted. Skyfa got to her feet, finally annoyed. "Oh for the love of moogles, will you shut the fuck up!" Skyfa ran forward and hit Xaren's sitar as hard as she could.

'mental note: sitars are not stronger than claymores.' Skyfa watched as Xaren's sitar fell apart in two pieces, held together only by the strings. "there. Now will you leave me alone?" Skyfa said, happy with the damage. Xaren looked like she was going to cry; if she could that is. "B-but why?!" she asked Skyfa. "Because you're going to die anyway, might as well make it easier to kill you."

"So…Saix was really Xaren?" Axis asked Skyfa after she had killed Xaren (while Skyfa watched 8D). "Yep." "And…Xemnas?!" "Xemnas? What about Xemnas?" Skyfa asked. "…um…nothing."

To be continued…


	15. Hank's Lunch

"So, there are more shadows besides Hank?" Rei asked Nexvar as they walked down the hallway. "Yes. In fact, Hank has a brother named knah. Which is just Hank spelled backwards." Rei glanced behind her to see a shadow moving across the floor, following Nexvar closely. "But Hank has been acting strange lately. He seems bolder; less afraid to come near others." "Can't you just ask him what's wrong?" Axis asked. "Shadows can't talk." "Have you tried using force?" Skyfa asked. "I usually don't want to yell at Hank. Only if he does something really stupid." "Maybe he did do something stupid." Rei said. Nexvar stopped walking and turned to face Hank. That shadow still gave Skyfa the creeps every time it was close to her. "Hank, is there something you want to tell me?" Nexvar asked. The shadow shook its head.

"I'm not going to ask again. If you don't tell me now, then I'll send you to destiny islands for a week!" the shadow looked frightened. Nexvar sighed. "You ate someone again, didn't you?" Hank nodded. "Alright alright, spit 'em out." Nexvar held out her hand and Hank reached inside his belly, rummaging around for the unlucky person. "I feel kinda bad for him. He can't digest anything he eats…except for that one kid." Nexvar said. Hank had stopped searching and began to pull his lunch back out. And yes, it is as disturbing as it sounds.

The four nobodies stared in horror at the man that lay on the ground unconscious before them. Instead of the black cloak that he usually wore, he was still in his Pj's, decorated with red swirls against dark brown. The man stirred and began to sit up. "Ugh, what happened…what's with the faces?" he asked. Axis answered his question. "b…but, Leaxeus, you're supposed to be dead!!"

"Dead?! What do you mean 'dead'?!" leaxeus shouted, getting scared. "Sora killed you at Castle Oblivion! Along with everyone else there." Skyfa answered. "Castle oblivion…" leaxeus started as he stood up. "I was only there for a week. Sora hadn't even showed up yet." Then Rei asked, "Wait… if Sora didn't kill you, who did he kill?"

Nexvar looked back up at Hank, just as shocked as the others. Hank was reaching back inside his stomach, and was yet again pulling someone out. The next man had an hourglass figure and was in, believe it or not, blue Pj's. His usually spiky red hair was drooping slightly and he had dark rings under his eyes. "Axel too?!" axis shouted. "Good Lord Hank! Who else did you eat?!" the answer to that question was soon answered.

Hank continued to pull out organization members. Zexion after Axel, Demyx and Luxord, Marluxia and Xaldin, Xigbar and larxene, Roxas, xemnas and saix… all still in their Pj's by the way. "th… this can't be happening! Why are they still alive?" axis asked Nexvar. Nexvar thought for a moment. "Hank must've 

eaten them all while they were sleeping." "Then what did Sora kill?" skyfa asked. "…shadow replicas. That's my best guess. Hank would've replaced them so we wouldn't think anything was up." Nexvar replied. "He certainly did a fine job of it." Skyfa said. Xaldin stood up at last and stretched. "I can't believe I got myself eaten again." He complained. "Maybe you taste good." Rei said. "Very funny."

Xemnas did not look pleased with the sorry state in which his organization was in. "I can't believe you sent that shadow after us." He said. "I didn't tell Hank to eat you. He just did it on his own. And we had no intention of killing you guys, we were just going to let Sora kill you…which he did. Except for you, Xemnas." Xemnas looked interested. "Really? Did I kill him?" axis answered, "No, Skyfa did. I killed you." That just made xemnas sulk more. "Man, that really sucks." Axel said, "I can't believe Sora was able to get us… well, our replicas at least." "It was funny while it lasted, though." Skyfa said. "after he killed the ones at Castle Oblivion, he literally forgot all about you! Namine fixed his memory so he'd forget." Leaxeus groaned. "I can't believe he forgot! I never get any recognition in this organization! Axel gets all the love." Axis comforted him in her own way, "Dude, you baby-sit Demyx. We can't thank you enough." "And I'm still trying to figure out how you died, axel." Nexvar said. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, you were killed while you were helping sora. Strangely enough, you were killed by your own element."

"So what's it like being eaten by Hank?" Skyfa asked Xaldin. "well, it's dark, cold, quite, and very damp. And it smells like fish for some reason." The rest of axis' organization had come to see the original Organization XIII, alive and well (if you could call it that). Saix came up to her with the usual expression of loathing on his face. "So, you killed Sora?" skyfa smirked. "Yep." "And I just died?" "Well, you put up a good fight, but your death was kinda cheesy. I mean, you limped over to the window, held your arm up and said 'why? Kingdom hearts…where…is my heart?', and then faded." Saix looked a little embarrassed as Xaldin giggled a little. Saix turned to Xaldin. "Oh, what are you laughing at? He killed you before he got to me!" skyfa stepped in, "but he managed to nearly kill Sora several times. King Mickey had to come and save him." Saix did not seem pleased. He grabbed skyfa by the shoulders and began to shake her. "How can you stick up for Xaldin but not even say anything to help me feel better?!" Skyfa grabbed saix's hands from her shoulders. "Maybe because you tried to kill me? Or because you constantly act like a horse's ass? Or maybe because I don't give a shit about your feelings?" Saix gave her a funny look before pushing her down. "See? A horse's ass, that's what you are." "Saix, don't go starting fights with the IT when we just got out of that…thing's stomach." Xemnas said. Saix scowled and slunk away. Axis came up behind her and Xaldin. "Ha, Moon-man's such a suck-up." Skyfa turned on Axis. "Hey! Don't use that word!" axis grinned. "Aww! Skyfa likes Saix!" skyfa returned the remark with a prompt slap to her superiors face. "Say that again and I'll rip your lips off. I couldn't care less about him. I mean, don't use the word 'moon-man'. I find it offensive to use derogatory words toward the moon." Axis snorted. "whatever you say, moon pie."

"Moon pie, that's a new one!" rei laughed as they walked down the hallway. "Oh, shut up, hot head." "So, it's a battle of names you want? Moon man!" Rei challenged. Skyfa met the challenge. "Puff the magic dragon." "Sailor Moon." "Smoky the Bear." "…you have rabies!!" Rei shouted, running out of ideas. "So? You have benign cancer." Rei sighed. "You say EVERYONE has benign cancer." "that's because everything gives you cancer. The sun, the air, Styrofoam, swallowing gum, ect." "But there's no sun here." Rei corrected. "And we don't eat off of Styrofoam trays." "Well then, we only have two types of cancer." Skyfa said. "Well, cancer is better than having skitafrenia." "Benign cancer. And it's just a mild form of skitafrenia, so don't laugh at it." "What's this about skitafrenia?" a deep voice from behind asked. The two turned to see Xemnas walking up to them. Skyfa tried to put on her serious face, but only stifled laughter came. She remembered the story Axis told her about the Xaren/xemnas that tried to rape her. Rei noticed her friend's laughter and asked what was so funny. Skyfa whispered it into her ear, and Rei started laughing too. Xemnas, wondering what was so humorous to the two nobodies, began asking again and again what they were laughing at. This just made them laugh harder. Eventually, upon deciding that his attempts were futile, Xemnas stalked away.

(Believe it or not)

To be continued…


	16. Can't Win 'em All

Rei paced back and forth in the hallway while Nexvar and Axis watched her. "Axis, when is she coming back?" she asked her superior. The dark haired girl shook her head. "Dunno. Sent her out yesterday, still not back. Usually doesn't take her this long to kill someone." "She might be dead, ya'know." Nexvar said. Rei looked at Nexvar with a 'sad/lost/half-dead puppy look in her eyes. "How could you say that?" she asked. Nexvar shrugged. "Can't beat 'em all."

yesterday…

"Ahh, nothing better than spring cleaning!" the tan skinned master of nobodies proclaimed. Who knew Xemnas was a neat freak? Well, it's true. About the same time every year (according to what Axis told Skyfa) Xemnas went crazy with the clean. He made everyone in the castle clean, and yes, that includes the lessers. And this year, he had extra help. Because Axis is the evil little sadist that she is, she 'lent' Xemnas her organization to help with his cause. So Skyfa spent her day on her hands and knees, in a t-shirt and shorts, scrubbing the marble floor. But it could've been worse. She could have Axel's job: clean all of the bathrooms in all of the nobodies' rooms. Yeah…a lot worse.

"You missed a spot." A bedpan voice said from behind. "Saix, I really don't need you now, so be gone underling, I'm busy." Xemnas walked up behind Saix. "He's right; you missed a spot. You should try harder. This castle is your home too, you know." Skyfa growled and went back to her work. "I'll kill Axis for this." She muttered under her breath.

Not ten seconds later, Axis called. "Skyfa! Come here!" silently praising every God and Goddess she had ever heard of and ran off, throwing the brush in Saix's face.

"Leon or Cloud?" Axis asked skyfa. "That again? Look, I told you already: I'm not playing that game anymore!" "No, not that. I have a job for you: go to Hallow Bastion and kill either Leon or Cloud." Skyfa's ears perked up. "I get to chose? That's awesome…do I get to use my special brand of evil?" "What's that?" "You know; I mess with their heads for a while then kill them. My specialty." Axis shrugged. "Sure, go crazy." Skyfa laughed. "Will do."

Her welcome was less than warm and fuzzy. For as she portaled into the town, she heard shouts, and then felt something hit her in the back of the head, knocking her down. Looking over her shoulder, she saw none other than Leon Squall, standing over her with a large gunblade in his hands.

"What? No 'hello'?" she asked as she stood up. His gunblade went to her throat immediately. "Who are you?" he asked…well, 'demanded' is more like it. "You really want to know?" she asked before kicking Leon in the stomach and running away. "Then you'll have to catch me!"

She had a head start, but with his longer legs, Leon was quickly catching up. She might have outrun him too…had she not run into Vincent Valentine and fallen flat on her ass. Vincent grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off the ground, but not loosening his grip. Leon stopped running as he caught up with the two. "Who's this?" Vincent asked. "I don't know. She got away from me before I could find out." Leon grabbed her hood and pulled it down.

"You're the one who killed Sora!" Leon exclaimed as he took a step back. "Does that surprise you?" Skyfa asked. "We don't appreciate those who murder our friends." Vincent said. Skyfa smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Leon punched her. Hard. She fell hard, still feeling the sickening fist in her gut. "That, sir, was a cheap shot." Leon glared at her. "Like I care. What do you want here?" Skyfa stood up, only to be pushed back down again by Vincent. "Ow. Well, if you must know: I'm on business. Can you tell me where I could find Cloud Strife?" before Leon could come up with a snappy comeback, he was interrupted. "Hey! That's the jerk that killed Sora!" Looking past Leon, Skyfa saw Yuffie and Tiffa running towards them. "Listen creep, you better have a good reason for coming here!" Yuffie said. "Yes, actually. I'm looking for Cloud. Has anyone seen him lately?" "Why, so you can kill him to?!" Tiffa yelled. "believe it or not, I'm not here to kill your spiky emo lump." "Then why do you want to find him?" Leon asked. Skyfa laughed. "Well, if I tell you now that'll ruin the surprise!" and with that, she portaled off.

"now, if I were Cloud, where would I go?" Skyfa asked to no one in particular. She didn't have to look long. Soon she spotted him, standing all alone, staring off into space while standing at a large opening in the face of rock. But he wasn't alone for long. Skyfa saw Leon run up to him and begin to tell him something. Concentrating, she was barely able to pick up the conversation.

"Cloud, she's here! And she's looking for you!" Cloud turned to his flustered companion. "Slow down. Who's here?" Leon took a deep breath. "Skyfa! The nobody who killed Sora!"

Now would be a good time to pop in for a little chat. Skyfa portaled behind Cloud as quietly as she could. Upon entry, Leon almost screamed. "A little high-strung today, aren't we?" Skyfa said. Cloud jumped back from Skyfa, realizing who was behind him. "Boo." "What do you want?" Cloud asked angrily. "You people are so rude! No hello. And all I wanted to do today mess with your heads and kill Leon." Leon paled a bit. "You really think you can kill him?" Cloud asked. "I can try. Besides, it's either this or spring cleaning." They both looked confused.

present…

Rei was still pacing. "Xeirei, please stop. You're starting to make me dizzy." Nexvar said. "Hey, what's everyone doing in the hallway?" a voice asked from behind Rei. Rei turned to see a Skyfa with messed up hair, a cloak torn in several places who was bleeding from several places. "Skyfa!" Nexvar said. "You were expecting Peter Pan?" Skyfa replied. Rei Glomped Skyfa as hard as humanly possible before saying "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" this scared Skyfa a little. "Um…Rei? It's only been like, a day or two. Please don't freak out." She said as she tried to pry off the whimpering nobody. "Well, that could not have possibly taken you any longer." Axis said. "Hey, it's not my fault. Leon has friends. And said friends didn't appreciate the fact that I killed Sora." "So you killed Leon?" Axis asked. "Would I be here if I didn't? now, if you don't mind, I haven't slept in two days and I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She turned to leave, but then turned to Axis again. "Oh, by the way;" she hit Axis upside the head. "That's for spring cleaning."

(maybe/maybe not)

To be continued…


	17. Skyfa's Explination

"Oh, no you don't!" axis said as she grabbed Skyfa by the hood and dragged her back. "You don't get o go to bed until you tell me what happened at Hallow Bastion to make you so late." "I had a deadline?" Skyfa asked. "Yeah, I want to know too!" Rei whined. "Tell me to. I hate being left out." Nexvar added. Skyfa groaned. "ugh. Fine, fine."

Back to Hallow Bastion…

Cloud took a swing at Skyfa with his big ass sword and Skyfa fell back. Not wanting to risk injury at the moment, she portaled off to lay low for a while. Unfortunately, after just one minute of wandering around aimlessly, she ran into Cid. And, like the other friends of Sora, he was less than pleased to see her. And to prove this, he almost stabbed her with his spear, had she not paying attention to where she was walking. "Hey you! What are you donin' here?" (does this question ever get old?) "well, I was walking before I was so rudely interrupted." He glared down upon her. "I'll give you one chance to leave or I'll fillet you alive!" "Does anyone around here say hello?" Skyfa asked, completely ignoring the question. "And besides, I'm here on business, I don't have time to chat-chit." She continued.

Cid brought down his spear, almost hitting her in the head, had she not dodged to the right. She summoned her staff and blocked another swing aimed at her chest. "Geeze! I'm not here to fight you!" Skyfa said. "I don't care! You're here for some reason, and I'm pretty sure that it's to kill someone." "Clever for an old bag, aren't you?" Skyfa mocked. Cid stabbed Skyfa in the shoulder and she got him in the stomach. While bent over in pain, she kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. She took the opportunity to run; she didn't want to risk further injury, and she only fought those she needed to kill, or those she hated.

She was just out of sight of Cid when something sharp hit her in the back of the head, knocking her down. She caught herself on her hands and watched as Yuffie's large shuriken boomeranged back into her hand. "Going somewhere?" she asked. Skyfa groaned. "Does everyone around here want to start a fight with me?!" She asked Yuffie. "Well, are you man enough to fight? Or are you just the scaredy-cat that I think you are?" Yuffie asked. That did it. No one called Skyfa that and got away with it. The bitch was going down.

Skyfa summoned her claymore and swung at Yuffie. Surprised at the big weapon, she didn't have time to block as the object came into contact with her head, knocking her back. Doing a back-flip, she landed clumsily on her feet, still shaken by the blow. Skyfa was about to hit her again when she threw her shuriken at her again. This time, Skyfa ducked in time to avoid being hit in the face. Taking the 

opportunity, she swung at Yuffie's legs. The claymore hit her shins with a sickening crack. Yuffie fell to the ground, clutching her broken leg; and Skyfa left.

She searched the town for hours. No sign of Leon. His sent was scattered in so many places it was impossible to tell where he went. Then she ran into Vincent again. But this time, she didn't see him. She didn't hear him. No, she felt the bullets from Cerberus enter her back. And yes, it hurts like hell.

She fell to the ground and watched as Vincent's shoes made their way toward her. "Well, well, well. Are you lost? Or just looking for trouble?" he asked. Skyfa laughed a little. "No, his name's not trouble. I'll give you a big hint: it starts with an 'L', and ends with an 'eon'." Vincent did not look amused. He raised his gunblade again, this time pointing it at her head. "I don't think you'll find him." Before he could pull the trigger, Skyfa portaled off. She didn't want to get into a fight with Vincent. He scared her…so did his gun.

"Oh, this is pointless!" Skyfa said to no one in particular. "I'll never find him!" she'd been there all day, and had seen neither hide nor hair of Leon. And it was starting to get dark. She'd have to find somewhere to spend the night. "Why are you trying to kill Leon?" a monotone voice asked from behind. She turned to see Cloud walking up to her. "Are you here to start a fight with me too? 'Cause it's getting really old." Cloud shook his head. "If you wanted to fight me, you'd have done it already." Skyfa sighed a sigh of relief. She was exhausted. "Well, Axis told me to go to Hallow Bastion and kill either Leon or Cloud." "Then why'd you choose Leon?" Skyfa laughed a little bit. "You may be a spiky emo lump, but you're too cool to kill."

She turned her back for a moment; before feeling the blunt part of Cloud's big ass sword in her side. He pinned her to the wall with his sword at her throat. "You really thought I'd let you kill Leon?" Cloud asked. "Why can't you just let him fight his own battles?!" Skyfa yelled. She kicked Cloud in the stomach, pushing him away. She was just about to summon her claymore before…

"Stop!" she turned to see Leon. Finally! "Cloud," He began again. "I don't need everyone fighting while I hide. I can defend myself just fine." Cloud nodded. Leon had his gunblade in his hands. "Ready?" He asked. Skyfa summoned her claymore. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Leon slashed at her with the gunblade as she swung her claymore. He got her in the stomach while she hit him in the head, knocking him off balance. As he stumbled, she hit him again with everything she 

had. She got him in the side, breaking what sounded like half his rib cage. She dismissed her claymore and summoned her staff. Wasting no time, she plunged it straight into his heart.

Skyfa straightened up and began to wipe the blood from her staff. "That's it?" Cloud's voice came from behind. "You don't have any smart remarks to make?" he asked again. "Yeah, I do have one: That could not have taken any longer!!"

back to the present

"There! You happy?! I'm tired; I got shot, stabbed several times and slashed! I'm tired, hungry, and I'm going to bed!" Skyfa yelled at Axis. She was already angsty and her superior's impatience was contagious. "Sure, you're dismissed." Skyfa began to walk away. "AFTER you finish your cleaning." Axis added. "Hell no." Skyfa said and portaled off to bed.


	18. The End

The brunette girl drifted in that state of mind where one is not sleeping, yet is too tired to be awake. In that empty space, she wasn't aware of the things around her. Not her bed; not her comforter; not her pillow; not her room. She was so far into this trance she did not hear the door open. She did not hear the footsteps that led a certain someone into her room, and if she did, she was too tired to care. She wasn't aware of the covers being ripped away from her, nor was she conscious of the floor as her body made contact with it.

"Come on, Skyfa! Wake up!" Axis whined. Skyfa didn't hear her. And if she did, she wouldn't respond. She was so out of it that it almost hurt to have her eyes open. Axis would have none of it. She kicked Skyfa in the back in hopes to rouse the sleeping Nobody. But she only moaned slightly in response to the abuse. When Axis began pulling on Skyfa's tail, she finally opened her eyes. "What?! What in nothing's name could you possibly want?!"

"Skyfa, I can't sleep. could you help me?" Axis asked. "Wait…you're asking me to help you sleep?" Axis nodded in response. "You never, ever let me sleep. I get sixteen hours a week. I used to get that a DAY. And you're the one keeping me up! Why should I help you?!" "Because I said so, now up up up!"

Moments later, the two were walking through the halls of their Castle of Nothing, trying to get rid of Axis' insomnia. "Skyfa, tell me a story." She said. Skyfa wrinkled her nose at the request. "A story? Why would I have a story for you?" "Because you're old. Old people have lots of boring stories that put other people to sleep." Skyfa sighed. "I'M not old. I'm only thirty years old. My somebody's the one that's old. So shut up." "I don't care! You remember lots of boring junk about your life, so tell me something!"

"Ok Axis, you want me to tell you something?" Skyfa asked in an irritated tone. She was so sick of Axis calling her 'old'. Axis nodded. "All right…you know what happens when an Astrix doesn't get the sleep they need?" "Should I?" she asked. "Do you want to know?" Axis shrugged. "Sure. I got time."

"Astrixs can survive without sleep for a maximum of seventy-two hours. No more." She began. "After the first twenty-four hours, we begin a process that has three stages. one for each twenty-four hour time period."

"First, we lose the ability to sleep." "Like, you're wide awake? Forever?!" Axis asked. Skyfa sighed again. "No. If someone coughAxiscough keeps us up long enough, we become incredibly paranoid. More so than already." "I doubt that's possible." Axis murmured under her breath. Skyfa didn't mind her. "We 

lose our control and every time we close our eyes and begin to nod off, we jerk awake; because SOMEBODY brain washed us to believe that sleep is bad. And that's just the first twenty-four hours." Axis giggled a little.

"For the next 24 hrs, we become really, REALLY jittery. We twitch at everything. And become temporarily insane." Axis laughed even harder. "Wow, I feel sorry for you guys. You seem like a high-maintenance species."

"Lastly, if you can't get us to sleep before EXACTLY seventy-two hours, we drop." Skyfa finished. Axis' eyes widened. "Like, like a fly?! You guys really die?!" "What? 'Die'?! No, of course not! I mean, we literally Drop. No matter what we're doing, we'll stop for a few seconds…then drop. We pass out where ever we fell and sleep for three days straight. No matter what happens; if we get kicked, yelled at, dropped, blown up; NOTHING will wake us up." "…That's kinda cool." "Just shut up."

The two began walking again; the information had gone in one ear and out the other of Axis' head. They had gone down one stair well and were in the middle of a white marble corridor when someone began walking behind them.

Axis jumped at the sound of footsteps, only to find out that the one following them… "Riku!" she squealed as she ran into her boyfriend's arms. Riku hugged her back, squeezing her close to him. Skyfa stuck her tongue out in disgust. Riku glared at her over Axis' head and Skyfa raised her eyebrow in question. Axis sensed the glare and broke the embrace. "Riku…?" she asked quietly.

"Skyfa," Riku began. "You killed Sora." Skyfa sucked on her upper lip. "Really! Anything else you feel the need to point out, Captain Obvious?" she asked. "No, I mean: you killed my best friend." He continued. "...Aaaaannnnddd…what do you want me to do about it?"

"You can't just get away with something like that so easy." Skyfa looked around her. "I'm here, aren't I?" she asked. Riku continued to glare. "I'd say that qualifies as getting away with it." "No, Skyfa." Riku said. Something in his voice made her flinch. "We're not just going to stand by and watch you gloat."

"'We'?" she asked. Riku glanced behind him. A girl dressed in pink stood at the far end of the hallway, holding a keyblade decorated with assorted flowers: Kairi. "Oh, you brought her along? That is so anti-

climatic. Would've been better if you'd brought along someone like Cloud. Or Aerith even!" "Shut up!" the girl yelled. Skyfa could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "You killed Sora! I'll never forgive you for that!!"

"you think you're 'forgiveness' matters to me? I think you forgot the difference between 'Empathy' and 'Apathy'. I practically ooze the latter."

"What would you know about feeling?" Riku asked, taking a step forward. "You're just an empty shell, doomed to fade back into darkness. You're nothing. You're not even human." Skyfa raised her eyebrow. "And what led you to believe that I didn't already know that?"

"I may not be a complete person but I still have a brain." Skyfa said. "Hard to believe" Riku scoffed. "Oh shut up. Why am I even arguing with you?" she asked. She didn't care about Riku, so why was she fighting with him? "Because you're too much of a chicken wuss to do anything else." Skyfa rolled her eyes. She was sick of this already. She began to walk off before Riku held up his keyblade to her throat. "Where do you think you're going?" "I'm going back to bed." She turned to face him. "You have a problem with that?"

Kairi began running toward Skyfa in hopes of causing some form of bodily harm to her, only to have the keyblade grabbed out of her hand and tossed aside. "Don't even try it." Skyfa warned. The disgruntled girl glared at her but remained silent. "Riku, what is it that you want of me?" she asked the boy holding the weapon at her throat. "I want revenge." He put it simply. "Revenge? You're sure to disappoint the others who wish me dead." "They asked me to. I knew Sora best. I should get to kill you."

Skyfa turned around. "Riku; let me ask you a question: why do you think I killed Sora? Hm?" "Because you're cold and unfeeling." He answered. "No. If you don't know, just ask Axis." She said with a smile at the mention of Axis' name. He turned to Axis as if for an explanation to the remark. "What?" she asked when Riku looked at her. "Skyfa killed him, glare at her!" "Axis TOLD me to kill Sora. You don't get mad at the messenger for bringing bad news, so why should you get mad at a soldier for heading a command?" Skyfa asked.

"Because you wanted to kill Sora. Promising the chance to kill him was just a way to get you to join the organization. I'm glad it worked." Axis answered for her boyfriend, not helping Skyfa in the slightest. "Gee, thanks Axis." "Sorry Skyfa, but Riku comes first." "Of course."

"ugh, I'm through with this shit; I'm out of here." Skyfa said and began walking in the opposite direction. Riku crossed his arms. "Humph. Why doesn't this surprise me? Skyfa, who thinks so highly of herself, afraid of a little fight." Skyfa paused for a moment before sucking it up and continued walking. Kairi spoke next: "That's right! Just run away with your tail between your legs;" "Like the coward you are." Riku finished for her.

Skyfa had stopped dead in her tracks. It usually took a lot to set Skyfa into her fits of rage. But…there were those little comments; those little tic-tac size comments that really get under her skin. those two just put six packs of those comments out in the air.

She just stood there, trying to resist the impulse to cause pain to Kairi and Riku. Axis was still there, and she'd have Skyfa's hide if she laid a finger on her Riku. Her shoulders began shaking as her nails dug into the flesh of her palm. She starred at the floor, trying to force her legs to move.

It worked. She began walking again. Riku seemed intent on getting under Skyfa's skin today. "Not even a witty comeback. You're more of a weakling than I thought." Before anyone could protest, Skyfa lunged at the annoyance and landed a hard punch to his jaw, knocking him off balance. Riku righted himself and seemed somewhat surprised. He didn't know how fast or strong Skyfa could get when she was mad. Axis didn't approve in the slightest. She slapped Skyfa hard enough to make her head spin and her knees buckle.

Axis pointed at Skyfa as she sat on the ground, trying to stop her head from spinning. "Don't you ever; EVER hit Riku!!" Skyfa looked dumbstruck. "What?! You can stand there and let him insult me, but if I even try to scrape up what little is left of my pride you yell at me?!" "You're not as important as Riku."

Skyfa got back up on her feet and looked Axis right in the face, anger written all over her features. "Skyfa, you're not as strong as you think." Riku said. "And to you, what makes someone strong?" Skyfa asked, not even looking in his direction. "Axis has suffered more than you. That's what makes her strong. The pain she has to live with; the pain that you'll never know." he explained.

Skyfa closed her eyes and shook her head. 'Riku can't speak about pain' she thought as she remembered the horrid ripping sensation she had felt the day Gishma died and she was born. "Riku…how old am I?" 

she asked. Riku crossed his arms. "Axis says you're like…300 something." "No; my somebody was 230. I'm only thirty years old. Do you know what that means?" she asked. riku shook his head. "It means that I've been a Nobody for thirty years. That's thirty years of not knowing who I was; what happened to my past." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thirty years of shattered shards of memories that tried to pry their way into my thoughts. Each one of them hurt." Riku uncrossed his arms. "You want to hear a secret? When I first realized that I didn't remember my past, I started using calendars; to keep a record of how long I'd be in the dark. Because I knew that one day…I'd know. I have thirty of them, locked in a closet; each one with thick black slash marks on each day."

"Thirty years…" Skyfa trailed off, remembering her life before the organization. "That's a lie." Axis said. "You had enough time to figure something out. You must have remembered something." She continued. Skyfa looked at her again. "Yeah. There was one thing I knew: Whatever had happened…was bad. And all I could remember about it…was the pain." Skyfa closed her eyes again, as if fighting back tears that would never come. She turned to leave. She couldn't take any more digging up old memories. She hated memories. She was sick of every one telling her how lucky she was to have them. If memories were what made her lucky, then why did they hurt her so?

Skyfa was too upset to sleep. if she tried, she might get more…'nightmares'. She took a walk outside of the castle on its many decks and walkways. She spotted Xaldin, who appeared to have had the same idea that she had. She trotted to catch up to him; she needed someone to talk to. "Hey Skyfa. What're you doing up?" "Oh, you know, the usual; death threats, Axis, memories…You?" Xaldin looked down. "Needed some fresh air. You know how it gets, what with Xemnas filling the castle with his hot air." Skyfa laughed a little. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, somewhat concerned for his walking companion. "I just…don't feel right…" She didn't really know what to say or how to put it. Her throat was choked up with un-suppressed memories. "Axis giving you a hard time?" he asked. She just nodded and looked down. "You want me to give you a tip to deal with stuff like that." "Please do. Post haste."

Xaldin leaned against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is there anything that makes you feel…at all? Anything that makes you remember something good?" he asked. "The Rain. I like the rain. A lot." She responded without thinking. "The rain, huh? Well, anytime you feel sick; just think of the rain. How it feels, how it tastes, how it sounds, ECT." But Skyfa wasn't listening. She was thinking about her very first memory. When she was first a Nobody. All she could recall was the rain that fell all around her.

Skyfa had gone back inside, having circled the castle several times and in need of a change in scenery. She saw Riku at the end of the hallway but decided to keep going. No point in looking weak twice in the same day. As she got closer, she tried to walk around him, but he wouldn't let her. She was ticked now.

"All right Riku;" she said as she summoned her claymore and took a step back. He summoned his keyblade and ran for the Nobody. They swung their weapons at the same time; but Skyfa had the advantage with the claymore's mass over the keyblade. She knocked it out of his hand as the blades came into contact. She swung the claymore over her head, adding more momentum to its mass. It hit Riku before he could react. The spikes dug into his ribs and he fell.

She dismissed the claymore and was about to walk away before she heard a scream. Axis was staring at the bleeding boy. She rushed to his side and cupped his head in her hands. Riku looked at her and coughed. "…Ow." Was all he said. Distress turned to rage as she looked up at the culprit of the crime. "Skyfa…" she whispered. The noise of her voice sent shivers down the girl's back. Axis stood up and summoned a portal behind Skyfa; the latter was frozen place, horrified at the mere thought of what Axis would do to her. Axis walked around Riku and placed a hand on Skyfa's shoulder, as if to comfort her, only to shove her into the portal and step in after her.

Skyfa stood in a strange clearing; it appeared to be evening. Around her appeared to be piles of scrap metal and decaying buildings. Toward her right she saw that the clearing was bordered by a large metallic wall that supported nothing anymore. "Axis, what is this place?" she asked as she heard her superior coming. "Just think of it as an arena." She answered, not bothering to explain. "Arena?" she asked. Axis summoned her sabers. "Yes. I'm going to fight you, Skyfa. And I'm going to win; so I can remind you why I'M the superior, and you're just the cat who should learn to respect her betters." Skyfa turned to face her 'opponent'. She slipped her cloak off, revealing a dark blue tank-top and loose fitting cotton pants. She looked smaller without her cloak on. Almost weaker. Axis took off her cloak too, but she always looked more powerful without it on. Her dark gold tank showed off her muscles. She never looked weak. That just wasn't fair.

Skyfa held her staff tightly, not even bothering to release the spiked ends. She always thought that one day she and Axis would fight; just for fun. Now…it was almost as if Axis wanted her dead. She looked down and closed her eyes. She sighed inwardly at how unfair the world could be; even if you didn't exist. She heard Axis' footsteps as she ran for Skyfa. Skyfa did nothing but wait. When Axis jumped in the air, she brought her saber down on Skyfa's head. Skyfa blocked it without much effort.

Skyfa opened her eyes again to see Axis' pale red one's glaring at her. Skyfa just glared back. They appeared to be frozen like that for several seconds before Axis jumped back and ran for Skyfa again. She lashed out with her sabers again, only to miss when her target jumped back. Skyfa held her staff toward one end with both hands and swung in an arch at Axis' stomach. The black haired girl blocked with one 

saber and swung at Skyfa's chest. Skyfa jumped back too late. She clutched her chest where there was a new shallow stab wound. "Had enough?" her opponent asked her. Skyfa didn't answer; just narrowed her eyes. She gripped her staff's middle with one hand and swung. Axis blocked again; slightly bored with the repetitiveness. But Skyfa only struck with one hand. Her other hand was holding the claymore she had summoned. Axis didn't have time to react. Skyfa hurled the weapon at Axis who fell several feet away from the impact.

Axis's breath had been knocked out and she struggled to maintain her breath. She pushed the claymore off of her as it dematerialized. "The question is not weather I've had enough; but rather if you're quite through with being such a camel's ass constantly." Skyfa said. She glared at Axis as she sat up. "What, you're not going to help you're superior up?" she sarcastically asked, not expecting an answer. She didn't get one.

Axis got back up and summoned Saix's claymore. "So, you want to play with claymores, huh?" she asked. Skyfa twirled her staff and held it to the side. Axis ran for her again but didn't have to go far. Skyfa ran for Axis. The two nobodies jumped up and clashed in mid air. They pushed off of each other and landed on the ground.

The once orange evening sky had gone dark. Skyfa and Axis had been fighting for hours. Neither one was horribly injured; but they were both suffering from exhaustion. Skyfa was now just using her staff to support herself because her legs were close to giving out. Axis wasn't doing much better. She was breathing hard, but could stand without any support. She was hunched over, holding a chakram in each hand. She straightened herself and started running for Skyfa again. Skyfa was too tired to fight anymore. She let herself fall as Axis struck. Axis missed and fell several yards away from Skyfa. She didn't get back up; too tired. Skyfa couldn't get up either. She was asleep.

Skyfa was floating in darkness. She landed on something hard and smooth. She opened her eyes: black. Black to the left, the right, up…not down. What she had landed on was emitting some kind of light. She sat up and put a hand to her head as it started spinning. Standing up, she saw that what she stood on was some sort of large stain glass picture.

As she tried to make sense of the scene she heard a voice from behind: "Hey, off of my face!" Skyfa looked down to see that she was standing on an image of some young girl's face. She quickly jumped off 

and turned toward the source of the voice: Gishma. "Where…are we?" she asked her somebody. Gishma shook her head. "Dunno what it's called. Just my…you're…our stain glass." Skyfa looked at the image more closely. It was in the shape of a circle with a sleeping Gishma resting against the sides; a cat resting in her lap. In front of the figure, there were several smaller circles, each with a different pictures. One had an image of the forest. Another had a picture of Jeppa (Gishma's best friend) facing away from one of Sarta (a traitor friend). The last one had a figure's head whose face was covered by a black hood; Skyfa.

"What is it?" Skyfa asked her somebody. "Just a stain glass of my life." she answered. "I didn't know you had one." Skyfa said. "Everyone has one. But not everyone gets to see theirs." Skyfa nodded. "So; I hear that you don't fit in because you remember me." Gishma said. Skyfa turned to her companion. "Why do you ask?" "Because you just don't get it at all, do you?" Gishma said. "You're not me. So stop trying to be me!" she continued. "But you don't understand! You were so great in your life; everyone knew your name and respected it. No one does that for me. Nobody cares." Skyfa said.

Gishma slapped her Nobody hard. Skyfa held her stinging cheek as Gishma continued. "You're such an idiot! People respected me because I was a hero to them. When I was alive, I played the Good Guy." "So?" "Ugh, you're not the Good Guy! If people know who you are it's because you killed Sora! Do you know how many people had ties to Sora?! You play the Bad Guy! You're great because you act evil. That's what makes us different: our roles in our stories. So stop idolizing me; you're greatness and my greatness are two different types. So just…cut it out."

The dream faded as Skyfa was dragged back into the conscious world. 'Skyfa! Hey, you still alive?' some voice asked. "yesm" she answered. "WHAT?!" Skyfa was jerked by her shoulders repetitively; with her head hitting the ground. "How can you still be alive?!" Riku asked. "why aren't you dead?!" "becauseimacat." Her words slurred together. "What?" he asked as he stopped shaking her. "because I am a cat. I bounce right back. If you want to kill me, you'll have to try harder than that."

Skyfa stood up. The sky was now the pale yellow-orange color of dawn, dotted with wispy clouds. Axis lay on the ground just a few yards away. She moaned slightly and sat up. "Ugh, that was the freakiest dream." She murmured. "Axis, thank God you're alive!" Riku said as he Glomped her. "Ow Ow Ow! Riku! I am very sore!" Riku backed off. "Sorry." "So you forgive me now?" Skyfa asked. "Yeah I guess; but I'll still need to beat you up later." Axis said. "I know…" Skyfa trailed off. Axis looked down for a moment; deep in thought. When she looked back up she said something odd: "Sia." "Hm?" Skyfa asked. "Sai. That was her name…my name." "What?" Riku asked. "I remember now. I remember!"

It had started raining. Drizzling more like it; but it was Skyfa's favorite kind. You could still see large patches of orange morning sky where the hidden sun warmed Skyfa's skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward. "What're you doing?" Axis asked. "…The rain; it just…" Skyfa murmured. "Huh?" "I just...the rain makes me…feel." Riku scoffed. "How could something like you possibly have any feeling?"

"It's hard to explain. But whenever it rains…there's something there. Something small; but it's warm. But this rain is different. It makes me calm; at peace. That little something is bigger. Still small; but still there. It makes me feel…good." She didn't hear what Riku said next. Or was it Axis who spoke? It didn't matter. She just stood there and enjoyed the rain.


End file.
